


To Die For

by JPXFRD614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614
Summary: They say first love never dies but in Baekhyun's case, his first lovedidn't really die.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	To Die For

When Baekhyun first heard it, his whole childhood flashed into his mind. The nostalgia almost made him forget about the fact that his childhood friend, and his _first love_ is already dead. 

It’s been years since he last saw him but he’ll never forget Chanyeol. Those sweet little eyes compared to his huge ears, his pointed nose, his beautiful bowed legs and his cheerful personality. He was his first everything, first true friend, first companion, first boyfriend, first experience and at that time he almost thought that Chanyeol would remain in his life, that they’d be together for a very long time. But fate was too cruel, and they were separated. 

Baekhyun wouldn’t say that between the years they were apart, Chanyeol never occurred in his mind, because he did, almost every night. Baekhyun always wondered how he grew up to be. 

But maybe now it’s too late to know. It’s too late to see how his sweet little first love grew up and became an adult like he is. 

Sadness overshadowed his nostalgia and before he knew it, there’s already tears on the newspaper he’s holding where Chanyeol’s picture and name is printed on the obituary.

_

It was a long trip and Baekhyun didn’t even know why he had the strong urge to go. Maybe because he felt guilty that he really hasn't made an effort in the last ten years to see or even contact Chanyeol.

When he arrived people had already gathered to say their last sentiments towards his first love. It’s been a while since he last went to the city so he got lost on the way. Though it was better that way, he didn’t need to hear about Chanyeol’s part of life he had missed. That way the only memory he had of him was the beautiful ones when they were young. 

He stood far from the people whom Chanyeol had for the years Baekhyun wasn’t in his life. He just watched from afar as they cried and mourned. 

It was raining lightly but the breeze was freezing cold and so was his hand in his coat pocket. The sky was gray and the scene was so melancholic that it broke his heart to see Chanyeol one last time that way. 

When he was still young, he never thought that the last time he’d see Chanyeol was his casket being lowered ten feet below the ground. He had always thought that he’d see him grow up, become a man, become a father, and grow old. 

They might not have grown old together but Baekhyun had somehow dreamt of Chanyeol meeting his son, Chanseong, and maybe Baekhyun meeting Chanyeol’s if he had one. 

Remembering his son, whom he left with a sitter back home, Baekhyun looked one last time at Chanyeol’s picture from afar and smiled sadly. 

“So long, Chan” he whispered to himself as tears slowly rolled out his eyes. With that, he slowly turned and walked away, back home.

_

“For the hundredth time, Chanseong, you go to school next year.” Baekhyun sighed. His arms already hurt from scrubbing the floors and his ears were already ringing from his son’s constant asking of when he was going to school.

“Why can’t I go this year?” his son whines. 

Baekhyun gave up, standing up from his position and throwing the rug away. His sweat was all over his face and his shirt was filled with dirt from cooking earlier, he also has been scrubbing his son’s huge drawing on the floor. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep his son’s art, but he thought the huge crayon drawings of a tree and a house on the wall were enough. 

It’s obvious that he didn’t think things through when he married early. He thought that his late husband would get them by for the rest of their lives, so he didn’t study, and he regrets not doing so, now that he’s already a widower and left with a six year-old son. 

“Because you’re too young.” Baekhyun said as he poured his son some lemonade on his cup. 

“I’m not young, I’m already a big boy.” his son frowned, kicking his legs in the air while sitting on one of their dining chairs. 

His son only scoffed and turned away from him. Baekhyun chuckled before kissing his son at his temple. “Next year honey, I promise. For the meantime dad will teach you, okay?” 

“Okay” his son answered with his little voice and Baekhyun couldn’t help but coo at his son’s cuteness. 

Fortunately, they live in a house by the countryside his late husband left, or else Baekhyun didn’t know how they’d get by. They’re only living with his minimum wage as a store clerk at the local grocery. He had always wanted to look for another job but he’s afraid to leave his son or deprive him of his time. 

“Now go and play. Jinyoung will arrive soon. Dad will be back before bed time, okay?” Jinyoung is the boy who lives next door and adores Baekhyun and Chanseong, he comes from time to time after school to babysit Chanseong. Sometimes, Yixing who is Baekhyun’s friend for a long time and his son’s godfather, also babysits.

“Okay!” his son adorably shouts. 

Baekhyun took a shower and got ready for work. By the time he went down stairs, Jinyoung was already sitting with his son on the floor. 

“Hi hyung!” Jinyoung greeted and was quickly interrupted by his son

“He was just asking what’s your favorite food.” Chanseong shouted, that made the younger’s eyes widen, immediately shushing the child 

Baekhyun only laughed. He had always been aware of the younger’s crush on him and he finds it really amusing. 

“Well as long as it’s cheap, it’s good.” Baekhyun said, putting on his coat. “Now, i’m gonna get going. There’s dinner in the microwave and as usual I’ll be back at eight.” 

He leaned down to kiss Chanseong on his temple and ruffled Jinyoung’s hair—which he guessed made the younger blush. 

“Good bye!” he said before finally leaving the house. 

He always leaves thirty minutes early because he only walks towards the grocery. It’s his _exercise_ or just a way to save money. It has been his routine for a very long time. 

He’s been working at the grocery for almost five years already, which made him friends with every single one of the people who worked there, meaning he knows all the old single ladies of the town. It’s actually just him and Sehun who weren’t one. 

“Good afternoon dear.” Ms. Jung who’s sitting behind a checkout counter, greeted him when he arrived. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Jung, how’s the eye?” Baekhyun greeted back, removing his coat. 

He saw Sehun already stacking a shelf and smiled at him, Sehun smiled back.

“Well, it’s already healing.” Ms. Jung said.

“I thought you should be resting. Why did you already come to work?” Baekhyun asked, going behind another checkout counter. 

“I’m bored in the house. It’s not amusing playing with cats the whole day.” the elder said which made Baekhyun chuckle. “It’s lonely being alone you know? That’s why you and Sehun should already get spouses, if not, just be with each other.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened before he looked at Sehun. His co-worker was already looking at him then they both laughed at the same time. 

“Oh Ms. Jung you’re funny.” Baekhyun said while still laughing. 

Sehun has also been his friend for a very long time. Despite the old ladies from their work constantly telling them to just be together, their relationship was nothing but platonic. A lot of people have actually been telling him to re-marry already. It’s been 4 years since his husband died and he’s still young. But how can he find time to have romantic affairs when he didn't even have enough time to work and earn enough money for him and his son?

Lately he’s been having a hard time with money, especially now that Chanseong needs to go to school already. His salary was only enough for their basic utilities and he didn’t even know how he would earn extra money without having to leave his son. He really hoped to have something to come up and help him. 

His work consisted of manning the checkout counter and cleaning the shelves, so by the time his shift ended, his feet were already killing him.

It’s already dark when he left work and since he only walked earlier, he also needed to walk back home. 

Chanseong was already sleeping on the couch when he arrived. Jinyoung was sitting beside him while reading a book. 

Baekhyun smiled and the younger quickly stood up. 

“Thank you” Baekhyun whispered, handing him his pay. Jinyoung smiled and bowed before leaving. 

Baekhyun then went over the couch and carried his son upstairs. He was already exhausted, so after laying Chanseong down on their bed, he only took a quick shower and changed clothes before laying down next to his son. He already forgot about his own dinner and fell fast asleep.

_

Baekhyun was in deep slumber when he was suddenly woken up by a knocking on the door downstairs.Thoughts of who it could possibly be have come rushing in his mind. Nervousness suddenly came into him when he noticed it’s already almost midnight.

He quickly sat up from the bed and put pillows around his son to make sure he wouldn't roll out of the bed. Then he went downstairs, preparing himself to what or who it may be. Though he really hoped it was just Yixing or his neighbors asking for help because of an emergency or something. 

He only noticed it was raining when he reached downstairs. The knocking was still there and it didn’t help much from the nervousness Baekhyun was feeling at the moment. At times like this, albeit knowing that his town was safe and there were not many crimes around, he still grabbed a pepper spray and kept it inside his pocket.

He slowly walked towards the door, then carefully opening the locks. He only opened a bit of the door to peak at who was on the other side. 

What Baekhyun saw though almost made him have a heart attack. He unconsciously took a step back when he discovered it was not Yixing nor anyone of his neighbors. 

It was a tall man wearing a dark hoodie that was wet all over. He was already looking at Baekhyun and was about to say something when Baekhyun started screaming, because he just realized who it was. 

Huge slanted eyes, pointed nose, round face,and wet black hair. Baekhyun could never forget that face and would instantly notice it anywhere. It was his childhood friend and first love, Park Chanyeol. 

Then Baekhyun screamed even louder when he remembered Chanyeol was already dead. 

“Aaahhhhh!! “ it was the only thing that could come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He was so shocked, he cannot move at all. The pepper spray was already forgotten in his pocket. 

He didn’t know if he’s panicking, terrified, surprised or all of it at once. Right in front of him was the man whom he watched get buried. 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun it’s me!” The man spoke, and Baekhyun panicked even more. 

“You’re already dead!” Baekhyun shouted. 

“No, I’m not dead. It’s me, Chanyeol.” The man spoke again, trying to step forward but Baekhyun was quick to push the door close. “Baekhyun, open the door! Let me explain, I need your help.” 

Baekhyun heard from the other side of the door. 

“No you’re supposed to be dead! I saw it. I saw you die. You’re not real!” Baekhyun shouted. At the moment, he was just hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack and didn’t know what to do. 

“I know! That wasn’t real. I’m not really dead.” Baekhyun heard on the other side of the door. 

“No! Go away!” he shouted, rushing back to the door to lock it even though the man on the other side wasn't doing anything. Then he also rushed to the windows to lock them or make sure they were locked, then the back door and everything. Baekhyun was so panicked, he didn’t even notice the man on the other side of the door was already quiet. 

Baekhyun then rushed upstairs, making sure all of the windows and any possible opening of their house were closed and locked. Then he ran back inside their bedroom, grabbing his phone. 

He tried calling Yixing but his friend wasn’t picking up. 

“Oh come on!” a very frustrated and scared Baekhyun whispered to himself. 

He glanced at his son who’s miraculously still asleep from all the screaming he did downstairs before climbing onto the bed and scooping him up. He held his son close to him as he tried to reach his friend again. 

To his dismay, his friend didn’t answer again. 

He was overthinking and his heart was beating so fast, he’s afraid it might jump out of his chest. He wasn’t really sure what he just saw and what just happened. He tried focusing and thinking clearly because fear is getting in front of everything. He tried to think rationally. 

That man he just saw might not be his childhood friend, it could be anyone else. It could be someone who really looked like Chanyeol, it could be his eyes tricking him and saw that stranger looking like Chanyeol or it might be Chanyeol’s ghost or something.

Baekhyun frowned, thinking twice about that last thing. 

Baekhyun then remembered something he heard. The man said something about Chanyeol’s death being fake. If that’s the case, it might actually be his childhood friend. But Baekhyun’s still confused, why would Chanyeol fake his death? What does he need from Baekhyun? 

As much as he wanted to know, he’s afraid to go back down. He’d rather keep his son and himself safe inside the house. 

In his relief, he didn’t hear anything anymore from downstairs but that didn’t stop him from still being terrified and kept thinking about what to do. Then without him noticing, he started to drift back to sleep out of exhaustion.

_

Baekhyun was suddenly woken up by a loud knocking on the door downstairs, making him flinch and almost wake his son who was still wrapped tightly around his arms.

Remembering about last night, his heart started beating so fast again. He looked outside and it’s already morning. It could be the same man again, but at least his neighbors were already awake, therefore it’s a bit less terrifying. 

He went downstairs after making sure his son was again surrounded with pillows. He wasn’t as nervous as last night but it’s still there.

Someone was still knocking when he reached downstairs and this time he braced himself of what or who it could be on the other side of the door. 

Again, like last night, he was slow to reach the knob. He’s thinking if it’s still the man he saw last night, he could confront him. If he’s an intruder or in any form dangerous, Baekhyun’s sure his nosy neighbors were just right outside. 

He opened the door a little again to see who it was.

“Baekhyun what’s the problem?” 

He had a huge sigh of relief when he saw it was Yixing, frowning and curious as to why his friend wouldn’t open the door all the way. 

Baekhyun opened the door completely, making a way for Yixing. 

“I thought it was someone else.” 

“Why? What happened?” Yixing asked worriedly. 

Baekhyun closed the door and made sure it was locked before looking at his friend. He tried to wipe the sleep off his face and tighten the robe he’s wearing on top of his clothes because it was freezing. 

Yixing has been his friend for nine years already. He was Baekhyun’s late husband’s college friend. He was there when Chanseong was born, which was why he was his godfather. He was also there when Baekhyun’s husband died and has been taking care of them since. He and Baekhyun had grown closer as time passed by.

“There was a man last night.” 

“What?!” Yixing half shouted. “Is that why you were calling me last night?!” 

Baekhyun nodded, he gestured for his friend to follow him to the kitchen. He’s sure his son would wake up soon and that meant he already needs to make breakfast, last night might’ve shook him but that didn’t mean he’s excused from their daily routine. 

“Yes, he came around midnight. It was already terrifying that a stranger was knocking on my door around that time, but what scared me the most was it’s Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said. 

Yixing frowned, thinking if he heard it right. “Chanyeol? That friend of yours who just died?”

“Yes” 

Yixing walked closer towards him, looking so confused. “Wha- How?” 

“I don’t know either. I don’t know if it's really him, I don’t know if he’s some kind of spirit, I don’t know maybe I was just hallucinating.” Baekhyun said, he leaned back at the kitchen counter, spacing out as he tried to remember things clearly last night. 

“Maybe you really were just hallucinating?” Yixing also wasn’t sure about his answer. 

“But he said something about his funeral being fake.” Baekhyun said. 

“What? Who would do that?” Yixing asked, still as confused as Baekhyun. Baekhyun only shrugged. “Did he do anything to you though?” His friend pulled him closer, examining him. 

Baekhyun chuckled. “No he didn’t.” 

“How about Chanseong?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “He was upstairs, sleeping the whole time.” 

Yixing nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to answer your call. I was out of town and on my way back here when my phone died.”

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun reassured. He offered his friend a small smile before walking away to look for something to cook. He opened the fridge and sighed when he saw it’s empty again. He hates himself for always forgetting grocery when he works in one. 

“Well, if you want, I can stay for the night if ever he comes back…” Yixing bashfully said. 

Baekhyun glanced at him. “It’s alright, just charge your phone.” 

Yixing wanted say something more but just settled with a nod and an “Okay, I will” 

They were both startled when they heard a loud cry coming downstairs, and they both knew it’s Chanseong looking for Baekhyun after waking up without his dad beside him. Yixing smiled, always finding it funny and adorable. While Baekhyun chuckled, already waiting for his little son to come looking for him. 

After a few seconds, his son’s cry was all over the kitchen as he walked in. His arms in front of him, waiting for his dad to carry him. 

“Why are you crying?” Baekhyun asked as he bent down to pick his son up. 

“You...nowhere...again.” his son said in between sobs. Baekhyun and Yixing glanced at each other before laughing. 

“But I’m here. You don’t need to cry.” Baekhyun wiped his son’s tears, which was useless because his son still kept crying. “Uncle Yixing is also here.” he pointed at Yixing. 

Chanseong only waved his hand towards Yixing while still crying. That made the two adults laugh even more. Yixing opened his arms and Baekhyun transferred Chanseong to him.

“Well you need to stop crying already.” Yixing said, looking at the child in his arms. Then he looked at Baekhyun. “And you need some groceries.” 

Baekhyun sighed. “I do, I really do. I hate it when I do that.” 

Yixing chuckled. “I’ll go and get some. Mind if I bring this baby along?” Chanseong was quick to frown at Yixing. He hates it when they call him a baby. 

“I don’t mind.” Baekhyun said. 

“I’ll go get breakfast too.” Yixing said. Chanseong has already kept his crying down by the mention of breakfast outside.

“You want pancakes?” Chanseong nodded. 

Baekhyun watched fondly. He’s really happy Yixing was always there for the two of them. He has the greatest relationship with Chanseong and helped him with anything all the time. Sometimes Baekhyun wondered what he was doing it for. Besides being friends, was it because Yixing sees him more than that? He didn’t want to assume, but he wouldn’t really know how to feel if it’s real.

When Yixing left with Chanseong, it was already Baekhyun’s cue to start cleaning the house. His work is not yet till the afternoon, therefore he does all the chores in the morning. When Yixing is not around, he also teaches Chanseong to prepare him for school. It’s just a regular day but he already has so many things to do. He does his best to keep their home as it is, and as much as he wants to focus on his son and their home, he also wants to put him in a good school. 

After cleaning their bedroom, he was already cleaning the living room when he heard a knock. He immediately went over the door to open it, thinking it was Yixing and Chanseong already coming back from the grocery store. 

What greeted him was a tall figure towering over him and the same face that scared him last night. A lump formed quickly on his throat as his heart also started to beat triple times faster.

Baekhyun was about to scream when Chanyeol suddenly raised his hand to stop him. 

“Please don’t scream this time. It’s already day, I swear I won’t harm you in any way and I can prove to you it’s really me.” Chanyeol said so fast Baekhyun wasn’t able to answer. Though he was still very nervous and afraid inside, he just stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding and gesturing for him to go on. 

“I’m with someone who will make you believe it’s really me.” Chanyeol continued, then he moved aside to reveal another man behind him. 

Baekhyun saw a man about his height, and a face that’s also from his childhood. 

“Hi!” 

Jongdae waved at him. Jongdae was also his childhood friend. They were schoolmates for the whole middle school and only parted ways because he needed to move out of town because he wanted to study criminology and become a cop. They grew up together, along with Chanyeol and some other boys that none of he kept in touch with.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun still can’t believe it. 

“Yes” Jongdae smiled.

Baekhyun only blinked for a moment. Trying to process who the people in front of him were. Slowly, his nervousness and the lump on his throat from being terrified vanished. The Chanyeol in front of him was real. It’s just that it has been such a long time since they all last saw each other. 

“What- why are you here?” 

“We need your help.”

_

Baekhyun had let them in. They all sat in the living room after Baekhyun served tea for that was all they had from the kitchen.

“So you aren’t really dead?” he asked his childhood friend and his so-called first love who looked like he hasn’t showered for days. 

Chanyeol who was all focused on his tea and clearly has already forgotten he has some explaining to do, looked up at Baekhyun across him. 

“Oh! Yeah.” He took another sip before continuing. “That funeral you attended was all fake.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He has so many questions and yet Chanyeol seemed to be more interested in the tea he was holding. It’s also making him furious that Chanyeol seemed so casual talking about it when it terrified him to the bones last night. So Baekhyun looked at Jongdae instead. 

Jongdae laughed uncomfortably, obviously ashamed of Chanyeol at the moment. 

“Well, it has been a very long time since we all last saw each other-” Jongdae started. “Well, no, it’s been a long time since _we_ last saw each other. Me and Chanyeol actually have kept in touch since he also moved to the city.” 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear that. They were really close back then and if it weren’t for them leaving the town, Baekhyun’s sure they would all still be friends until today. Now he felt kinda left out. 

“You remember the reason why I left?” Jongdae asked, Baekhyun nodded. “I really pursued being a cop and now I am one.” Jongdae then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a shiny emblem. “I am now a sergeant at SMPD.” He showed Baekhyun his badge. 

“Oh wow, congratulations. I always knew you’d be one.” Baekhyun smiled. He’s happy one of his childhood friends did great with life, compared to him. “Oh! Does that mean that you are a cop too?”

He turned to Chanyeol. Because why else did they need his help if it weren’t something important? 

Chanyeol looked like he was caught off guard. He placed his cup—that was already empty—down on the center table. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Jongdae on the other hand looked like he was hiding a grimace, still from being so ashamed of the way Chanyeol was acting at the moment. 

“Uhm...not really.” Chanyeol finally said. 

“Oh, a realtor?” Baekhyun asked. He remembered back when they were still young and dating, Chanyeol’s uncle was a realtor and he always told Baekhyun his admiration towards his uncle’s job. “Is that why you two are here? Looking for a business?” 

“No, but we are here for business.” Chanyeol said, and Jongdae looked at him so quickly with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

“Oh, what do you do then?” Baekhyun’s getting confused. 

“Actually...I need help with looking for a place around this area.” Chanyeol started explaining. 

“Huh, why do you need a place around?” Baekhyun said. Albeit being confused as to why he wanted to move back when he was already in the city, Baekhyun thought it’d be good to have Chanyeol back in town. 

“well...I need to stay here for a coupl-” Chanyeol who was speaking slowly—like he was still thinking about what to say— was cut off by Jongdae. 

“Oh please! Just say it!” Jongdae shouted, getting frustrated at Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun was surprised with what he heard. He only got more confused as to what they are really here for. For a second his nervousness was back. 

“Okay!” Chanyeol shouted back. Then he looked at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was frowning in confusion. 

“I’m on the run.” 

Baekhyun didn’t understand it at first, then the next thing he knew he was already on his feet. “What?!” 

“Let us explain.” Chanyeol tried talking. He even heard Jongdae whispering. “What do you mean _us_? _You_ explain.” then rolling his eyes at Chanyeol. 

“You’re on the run?! From who?! From what?” But Baekhyun was already shouting, _again_. His nervousness was replaced with irritation. “You disappear for ten years then come back as a fugitive?! What do you want from me?!”

“I’ll explain! Just let me talk.” Chanyeol also stood up and tried raising his voice but only got a glare in return. It actually worked though because Baekhyun stopped talking—or shouting.“I wasn’t on the run from the cops. I am with a cop, remember?” 

Baekhyun who still has a glare on his face, glanced at Jongdae. 

“I am on the run from a syndicate.” 

Baekhyun gasped. 

“That’s even worse!” Baekhyun was already getting frustrated with his ex lover. 

“I know. I was once a part of them. Then I started getting uncomfortable with what they’re– _we_ were doing, so I helped the cops find them. The syndicate was no longer, but there were few who escaped. They learned that I was the one who told the cops and now they’re after me.” Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun was astounded, he couldn't talk for a moment. Then from his lungs, he shouted.

“You were a goon?!” 

Chanyeol only sighed, looking down as if he was getting scolded.

“And a snitch?!” 

“Well, that’s why we faked my death.” Chanyeol continued, looking at Baekhyun. There he saw a bit from the man’s frustration. “So that they’d get off my back. That’s why I need a place to stay for awhile. I need to hide while Jongdae and his team still searches for the rest of the syndicate who are still on the loose.” 

“That’s why you’re here.” Baekhyun said, already realizing why. “You need to hide here.” 

Baekhyun remembered the day he went to the city and cried for Chanyeol. He felt a little bit betrayed and pathetic for doing all those efforts, only to discover it was all fake. He’s angry about how the sorrow and heartache he felt that day was all wasted and now turning into resentment.

“Yes, and you’re my only hope. Please Bae-”

“No” Baekhyun cut him off. “You can’t hide in here. How shameless are you to suddenly barge in someone’s house whom you haven’t seen for ten years? Then expect me to just take you in?” 

Baekhyun knew he would hurt Chanyeol's feelings but it’s the truth.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore, we were close back then but it has been a decade. Please don’t get me involved in your mess.” Baekhyun continued.

He expected Chanyeol to just sigh and nod, then leave his house, but surprisingly his first love didn’t budge. Though he looked like he was already so ashamed of himself and Jongdae who suddenly looked sad, and sympathetic towards Chanyeol.

“I never wanted to disturb anyone, especially you. It’s just that I’m already desperate and as an old friend I thought you’d understand.” that kinda triggered something in him. Chanyeol even looked him in the eye so he looked away. “I’m not a bad person and you know that. I’d never harm you or let anyone harm you. Please. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Baekhyun remembered meeting Chanyeol. It was when he moved to their town to live with his aunt and uncle after his parents died. They were only nine year-olds who became friends in the playground. They watched each other grow up. They became classmates, bestfriends, sometimes enemies, then partners and there was a part in their lives where they became lovers. Sadly, their journey was cut short when Chanyeol had to leave. 

Him doubting Chanyeol was valid but there was also something inside him, telling him to try his friend because he knew how Chanyeol was raised, that’s why it triggered him. He knows deep inside him that Chanyeol was telling the truth when he said he got uncomfortable with his goon work because he knows how much conscience this guy has. It couldn’t have changed over time right? He understands him and actually felt bad about his situation. Maybe Chanyeol would never harm him, but those who were after him might. Chanyeol was meat in the eyes of those goons and he wouldn’t risk their lives with Chanyeol right inside their home. 

“I’m sorry, you are a friend of mine, and I’m sorry for judging who you are now. It’s just that-” He looked at Chanyeol and suddenly felt a lump in his throat. “You already said that they are after you...I can’t risk Chanseong being with you here when they finally find you.”

Chanyeol was suddenly confused. “Chan- who?” 

“My son, Chanseong”

Then right on cue, the door suddenly opened revealing Yixing who was holding bags of groceries and Chanseong right beside him, gripping on the hem of Yixing’s shirt. 

“Dad!” his son shouted before running towards him. 

Baekhyun leaned down, catching his son then picking him up. He saw Chanyeol looking at Chanseong, then Jongdae looking at Yixing and Yixing looking at Chanyeol. 

From the look of it, Yixing looked like his husband so he’s hoping Chanyeol would fall for it and have a change of mind. They already have a sullen look anyway. 

“Uncle Yixing bought pancakes for you!” until his son shouted. 

Then Baekhyun saw Chanyeol sighed in relief? He even heard Jongdae’s “Ooh” in the background. 

“Uhm, hi” Yixing greeted as he looked at Chanyeol and Jongdae. 

No one spoke for a second, and Chanyeol looked like he was in deep thought. Then his eyes widened. 

“Can we stay for lunch?”

_

They were all sitting at the dining table after Baekhyun cooked lunch. After introductions, Yixing helped him in the kitchen because he felt awkward with Chanyeol and Jongdae in the living room.

“So you were the man who came last night?” Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol across him, who was constantly glancing at Chanseong. What confused Baekhyun was he was looking softly at Chanseong as if he’s longing to interact with him. 

Blinking a few times, Chanyeol looked up at Yixing. 

“Uhm, yes. We came from the city and the traffic was bad so we arrived really late.” he answered. 

“But, Baekhyun mentioned, you died.” Yixing asked again. 

“I didn’t really die. It’s a long story.” Chanyeol said.

“Well we’ve got some ti-”

Baekhyun touched Yixing’s hand who was beside him to get his attention before whispering. “It’s a really long story. I’ll tell you later.” 

“Are you a zombie?” Chanseong suddenly chimed in, looking at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiled, looking back at Chanseong before shaking his head. “No, I am not.” 

Baekhyun for a second was taken aback when Chanyeol smiled. He was still that attractive. He remembered it’s one of the reasons he was head over the heels for him when they were still young and together.

“He looks like one though, right?” Jongdae asked Chanseong, teasing his friend. 

“Not really.” Chanseong answered after looking thoroughly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol then smirked, glancing at Jongdae. 

“Do you go to school?” Chanseong asked him again. That made Chanyeol chuckle before smiling again. He looked so happy with Chanseong’s constant attention towards him. 

“Not anymore, but I did. Why?” 

“I want to know what it looks like. I want to go to school already and dad said I’ll go next year but he also said that last year–” 

“Okay Chanseong! Do you want more gravy?” Baekhyun cut off his talkative son. Chanseong nodded, suddenly distracted from what he’s talking about. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a little smile on his face. 

“Oh really?” Chanyeol said mischievously. 

“We’re staying for dinner.”

_

Baekhyun had to call in sick for his work because Chanyeol and Jongdae wouldn’t leave. After lunch, Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol towards the back porch to talk and Jongdae automatically followed. Yixing on the other hand was left inside confused.

“What? What is it this time?” Baekhyun said frustratingly. He ignored how freezing it was outside, he just needed to talk to Chanyeol away from Yixing and his son’s earshots. 

“I have an offer.” Chanyeol proudly answered. 

“No Chanyeol, I already said No.” Baekhyun wanted to shout. “You already saw my child, and I don’t want you anywhere near him if those goons find you-” 

Somehow, while he was speaking he noticed how Chanyeol’s face went to a downcast when he mentioned he didn’t want Chanseong anywhere near him. 

“Those goons will never find me!” Chanyeol cut him off. “Do you think I would hide here if I knew they’d find me here? That’s why we came all the way here.” 

“Of course you’d say that-” 

He was stopped mid sentence when Chanyeol removed his hoodie and his top. It revealed a huge bandage wrapped around his under arm to his shoulder. In the middle of it was a huge blood stain. 

“The night before that _funeral_ you attended, they almost caught me and I got shot. I don’t think they noticed that it was only on the shoulder so I took advantage of the situation and pretended I was dead.” Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, his earlier proud facade long gone. He looked so ashamed of himself again. “I was lucky Jongdae was there to rescue me.” 

They both glanced at Jongdae who was silent the whole time. When Baekhyun looked at him, he nodded, agreeing to what Chanyeol was saying. 

“That’s when we thought of finishing what I started. We made a whole funeral just to make sure they get the message.” Chanyeol said. “They won’t know I’m here because they think I’m already dead. The only reason I cannot stay in the city is because they might see me there, but here, they won’t even have a single clue that I’m here.” 

Baekhyun was almost convinced, but he still couldn’t have a peace of mind. So he looked at Jongdae, and his old friend exactly knew what he was asking. 

“The search for the rest of the syndicate has been going on for a month already. There are only four left and their faces were already shown to every police officer all around the state, including here.” Jongdae affirmed. 

After hearing what Chanyeol just said, he couldn’t deny the pity he was feeling for his old friend. How thoughtless of him to even self-pity earlier when he thought he was the only one with a messed up life. He wouldn’t even know what to do if he was in Chanyeol’s shoes.

But that didn’t change the fact that Chanyeol was trouble and he’s letting it stay inside his home. 

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face because when he looked up, his eyes met Chanyeol’s and he came closer towards Baekhyun. 

“I sincerely swear, in my life, that if that time you are most afraid of comes, I will never, _ever_ , let anything happen to you and especially Chanseong.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer for a while. It sounded so sincere but he’s still afraid. 

“Please Baekhyun.” Chanyeol came even closer. “Please, I have an offer.” 

He has even forgotten about that deal Chanyeol was talking about. 

“Let me stay for at least two months and I’ll pay you thirty grand.” 

Baekhyun was surprised with the sudden mention of money. Even more surprised with the mentioned amount. 

“What?” Chanyeol needed to enlighten him. 

“I’ll pay thirty grand, just let me stay here. I'll even contribute to bills.” Chanyeol said. “I heard Chanseong already wants to go to school and I know that the only reason you’re not yet sending him is because of financial problems. You can send him already this year.” 

For a second Baekhyun was just tempted. Until he was _really_ tempted to just agree but the thought of Chanyeol being dangerous was stopping him. Thirty grand was big, it was enough to send Chanseong to school till at least middle school. It also meant he’d have money to save for his son’s future. It would definitely benefit his son but it would also put his son in danger by letting a wanted man into their home.

But Chanyeol was his friend. There were still doubts towards him but Baekhyun’s conscience was making him remember that he’s also his childhood friend and his very first love. Chanyeol has put him in a dilemma but he still has doubts. 

“Chanyeol...” He was about to say “no” again after being silent for a minute, thinking about Chanyeol’s offer but he suddenly couldn’t when he looked at him.

“Please, just think about it first.” He can see Chanyeol slowly losing hope and instead of it giving him relief, Baekhyun was only getting more remorseful for his old friend. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

_

While waiting for dinner, Chanyeol played with Chanseong in the living room. Yixing didn’t leave yet and helped Baekhyun with washing the dishes while constantly checking on the two.

After doing the dishes, he catched up with Jongdae on the back porch as they lit a cigarette. It was an old hobby of his that he’s been trying to get rid of but couldn’t. He was so guilty for still doing it even after he had Chanseong that he only smoked some when he’s really stressed or far from his son. And at the moment, he’s really stressed. 

He found out that Jongdae was the ace of his batch, that’s why he was quick to be a sergeant. He also found out about Jongdae's wife and children. In exchange, he told him about his late husband and how he got married shortly after they left the town. 

“To make you feel a little bit better, I didn’t immediately discover what Chanyeol really does.” Jongdae was looking at the woods in front of them. “When we first met in the city, he said he was a cook at a diner.” 

Baekhyun took a last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. He looked at his old friend who was engrossed by the scenery in front of him; It was one of many reasons why living in the countryside was amazing. 

“Then two years ago he came knocking on my door, on the verge of crying. He told me he couldn’t take it anymore.” Jongdae glanced at him “then he confessed that he was actually a goon and he didn’t want to do it anymore. So he volunteered to help find the syndicate.” 

It’s a little relief that he wasn’t the only one who felt betrayed. Jongdae did too but he chose to help Chanyeol. Albeit being a policeman and having the duty of helping, he doubts Jongdae did it without the thought of also helping Chanyeol. 

Dinner came and all he could think about while cooking dinner was Chanyeol’s offer, yet he still didn’t know what to choose. Amusingly, he also heard Chanseong insulting Chanyeol while playing. He was not proud of it but it’s a little funny, especially because it’s the man who’s making him suffer. 

They all sat again at the dining table and it was really awkward. 

“So, any final decisions yet?” Chanyeol suddenly spoke.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened because Yixing was still there and he’s not planning on telling him anything soon. Unfortunately, Yixing frowned, curious of what they were talking about.

“No...not yet.” Baekhyun answered curtly. 

“Then I guess, we’ll be staying for the night.” 

When Chanyeol said it, Chanseong was the only one who wasn’t surprised and glaring at him. Jongdae was quick to look at him because he just really planned on dropping Chanyeol off. Then Yixing because he knew there’s something going on but his friend wouldn’t tell him about it. Lastly, Baekhyun was quick to glare at Chanyeol because he knew his old friend didn’t plan on making it easy for him. 

Baekhyun slammed the utensils he was holding onto his plate before abruptly standing up. He walked towards Chanyeol and pulled with all his might to get him to stand up. Then he dragged him towards the back porch. 

“You really haven’t changed, haven't you?” Baekhyun snapped. “You’re still that stubborn boy from ten years ago.” 

“I’ll make it fifty grand.” Chanyeol interrupted him. As if Baekhyun wasn't angry enough. 

“You don’t really plan on leaving aren’t you?!” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath before running his hand through his hair. Baekhyun had looked at him earlier but he only noticed now how tired Chanyeol looked. Baekhyun could only imagine how Chanyeol was ashamed, hurt,sleepless and feeling so little right now. 

“Because I have nowhere else to go.” Chanyeol said weakly.

Chanyeol’s eyes were turning red as tears brimmed on it. He looked away when he saw Baekhyun was looking at him to hide his tears. 

Baekhyun was silent for a long time. His frustration faded away the longer he looked at his old friend. 

He’d be a horrible man if he would not help his friend and he’d be a horrible father to let someone wanted inside their home. Though at the moment, Baekhyun could see no harm from helping Chanyeol for a while. He’s right. He’s still the old him from ten years ago, stubborn, always gets into trouble and hides his emotions. 

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he pity his old friend. That he really wanted to help him but he’s just worried of being a bad father and possibly putting his son in danger. So he told himself to just think of the money. Fifty grand would put his son in a good school. It would give him an amazing future. He’d have less on his back and have more time for Chanseong. 

And to have that, he needed to compromise. 

It was just for two months anyway. He just needed to keep his son safe for two months—or even shorter if they could catch the goons sooner. He needed to think It’s also for his son. 

Baekhyun sighed. After thinking for a long time, he was already freezing. He guessed Chanyeol too because his friend had wrapped his arms around himself. Chanyeol was also just staring at the woods in front of them, he looked twice as tired now. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” Chanyeol suddenly said so weakly it was almost a whisper. 

He was about to turn and walk away when Baekhyun spoke. 

“Fine, but just for two months _only_. You need to pay fifty grand and the electric bill every month. You also need to answer _honestly_ all the questions I’m going to ask you. We’re gonna catch up.” Baekhyun pointed at himself and then at Chanyeol. “Lastly, you need to make sure Chanseong is always safe.”

Chanyeol wasn’t able to move or even say anything for a second, then suddenly he pulled Baekhyun into a hug. He flinched when Baekhyun hit his shoulder but ignored the pain. He was so happy he was saying “Thank you” repeatedly into Baekhyun’s ears as he hugged him.

_

“Chanyeol will be staying with us.”

Baekhyun announced when they got inside. Chanyeol was standing beside him fighting back the grin on his face. Chanseong couldn’t care less and just kept on eating. Then Jongdae was suddenly beaming and also couldn’t contain his grin like Chanyeol. Yixing on the other hand was surprised and frowning as he looked at Baekhyun. 

“What?! Why?!” Yixing protested. 

Baekhyun sighed, he forgot he needed to explain a lot of things to Yixing. “I’ll tell you later.” 

Yixing was about to argue but Baekhyun cut him off. “I promise. We’ll talk later.” 

Then he walked towards his son, he grabbed a napkin and wiped all the stains on his face before kneeling beside him. “Chanyeol will be staying with us for a while, will that be alright for you?” 

Chanseong looked at Chanyeol before nodding. “It’s okaaaay” 

Chanyeol couldn’t get any happier after he heard Chanseong.

_

Baekhyun talked to Yixing about everything while Jongdae helped Chanyeol bring his things inside. Baekhyun told Yixing about Chanyeol needing a place to stay but not about the syndicate and that he’s on the run. Yixing would never let him stay, especially with his god son. He also made up a story to Yixing about why Chanyeol faked his death. He said it was just a show for Chanyeol’s aunt because she was bothering him.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay tonight?” Yixing asked again. 

Then Chanyeol walked in holding his bags and probably heard Yixing. Baekhyun looked at him before taking a deep breath. 

“Yes, we’ll be fine for tonight.” Baekhyun assured, looking at Chanyeol as he spoke because he also wanted to tell him that. 

Jongdae walked in, dropping Chanyeol’s last bag on the floor. “That’s it! Baekhyun can I talk to you for a second?” 

Baekhyun nodded and he followed Jongdae outside to the front porch this time. 

“That also meant you.” Jongdae said when Chanyeol just stood there looking at them. 

When the three of them were outside, Jongdae said his goodbyes. 

“Chanyeol already told me about your deal. I’ll wire you half of it by the first month and the rest after the second month. Also, I can’t contact Chanyeol, so I’ll keep in touch with you.” Jongdae said, handing him his phone. 

Baekhyun was confused at first as to why Jongdae had his money, then he realized the situation, he could get traced, just like how he cannot be contacted. He put in his number and gave his old friend his phone back.

“You already have my number, call me there if you need help or something comes up. I need to leave already. It was nice seeing you again and catching up with you.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled at him. “And I also want to thank you.” 

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol who was smiling at Jongdae. Then they both hugged him goodbye before watching him walk towards the car Baekhyun didn’t notice that was already parked in front of the house since last night. 

They watched as Jongdae drove away and as soon as the car was out of their sight, Baekhyun was quick to turn at Chanyeol. 

“Okay!” Baekhyun half shouted and clapped. “For tonight you’ll be sleeping on the couch because the other room is still a mess. And I know you’re already tired, I am too, so we’ll just talk tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol was like listening to a grumpy headmistress and all he could do was nod. 

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about _everything_ , where things are and all my questions. Just like what I told you earlier, we’ll catch up.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol was actually happy about that catching up thing. 

“Alright” Chanyeol answered. 

Yixing left a few minutes after Jongdae. Chanyeol was pretty sure Yixing was glaring at him as he walked towards the door. He was also aware that it’s some kind of threat if ever he planned on doing anything to Baekhyun and Chanseong. 

When only the three of them were left in the house, Baekhyun became silent because he didn’t really know how to talk to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was just standing there. 

“Just fix you things tomorrow when I’ve already cleared up the other room.” Baekhyun said. 

After doing the dishes, Baekhyun sent Chanseong upstairs to brush his teeth. His son happily complied because according to him it was his ‘favorite thing to do in this world’. Then he also went to grab some pillows and blanket for Chanyeol. 

When he came back down, Chanyeol was just sitting awkwardly on the couch. He looked at him for a second and thought to himself. 

It’s probably for the best to help his friend. He didn’t really know what he got themselves into when he let Chanyeol stay but he’ll just remind himself that he’s only doing it for the money, for his son’s future. He’ll admit it saddens him to see his old friend in this situation. He had always thought of how Chanyeol grew up to be and he’s not happy with the answer he got. 

But maybe it isn’t all just sad. They’ve got two months anyway. There’s still a lot of time to get answers. Answers that would make him happy instead. Within that time he was hoping to get to know Chanyeol again. 

Chanyeol thanked him for the pillows and blanket and Baekhyun noticed he was still in the same hoodie he was wearing last night.

“Do you want to take a shower?” 

Chanyeol sighed in relief. “Yes please, been dying to.” 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Follow me.”

The two of them came upstairs and Baekhyun pointed at the bathroom after checking if his son was already done brushing his teeth. He was and Baekhyun found him already rummaging through his closet for pajamas. 

“Just turn off the lights when you’re done. We’re going to bed already, so I’ll just tell you about the others tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun said after telling Chanyeol where everything he needed for a shower was and their medicine kit for his wound. 

Chanyeol only nodded. He wanted to talk to Baekhyun already but his friend was right, they are already tired. So he just watched him walk towards their bedroom adjacent to the bathroom. Then he heard Baekhyun lock the door when he got inside. Chanyeol guessed his old friend didn't trust him yet.

_

Baekhyun woke up with fingers on his face. Without opening his eyes he knew Chanseong was already up.

“Wake up dad.” his son softly sang and kept on poking his face. 

He tried playing asleep but he cannot help but laugh. “Okay, okay, I’m already awake.” 

“I’m hungry but the auntie downstairs is still asleep.” his son said, who already stopped poking his face. 

For a second he was confused as to who the ‘auntie’ Chanseong was talking about. Then he remembered about last night. About letting Chanyeol stay with them. 

“Oh, but he’s not an auntie. He’s an uncle.” Baekhyun explained. His son got off the bed. 

“I don’t care. I want to call him auntie.” Chanseong said, walking towards the door then walking out, or hopping out. 

“Don’t hop while on the stairs!” Baekhyun shouted.

When he got downstairs, Chanyeol was still asleep on the couch. He didn’t bother waking him up because he’s got nothing to do anyway, it would only be awkward. Plus, he also knew Chanyeol was really tired especially because he’s injured. 

After Baekhyun cooked breakfast, him and Chanseong ate for a while. Then he let his son play in the living room—even though Chanyeol was still sleeping, while he cleaned the room upstairs.

It was already almost noon when he went downstairs, all groomed and ready to go to work. He saw Chanyeol was already awake, eating the breakfast he cooked that was already soggy and cold. 

“Hi” Chanyeol awkwardly greets. 

“Hi, I just cleaned the room upstairs so you can already sleep there later.” Baekhyun said as he went over to Chanseong who was still playing in the living room and wiped out the crayons he had on his face. 

He looked at Chanyeol who was just there watching and raised an eyebrow. 

“What? He didn’t let me intervene. He even called me auntie.” Chanyeol explained. 

Baekhyun sighed. “Well, I have to go to work already so we’ll talk later okay?” 

Chanyeol nodded. “Wait, you're going to work already? You’re leaving Chanseong with me?” 

Just as Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, there was a knock on the door. Without one of them answering, it opened and revealed Yixing. 

“No, he’s babysitting.” Baekhyun said, nodding his head towards Yixing. 

“What?!” Chanyeol wanted to protest but he knew it’s useless since Baekhyun wasn’t even paying attention to him and Yixing was stoic the whole time. 

Baekhyun was running around the house doing little cleaning and collecting things he’ll bring. While Yixing already sat down with Chanseong. Chanyeol felt a little betrayed when he let Yixing play with him. 

After a few minutes Baekhyun came back to the living room and kissed Chanseong goodbye. 

“Bye, there’s already dinner in the microwave, just heat it up.” Baekhyun said before leaving. 

Chanyeol was left not knowing what to do while Yixing and Chanseong only ignored him.

_

The day went well with Baekhyun. Though as usual, he’s really tired when he arrived back home. He even forgot about his old friend living in his house. He only remembered it again when he arrived back home and saw his bags still scattered on the floor.

Baekhyun sighed and looked around. For a moment he saw no one, then he saw Yixing coming down the stairs. He smiled at him. 

“I just put him in bed. He was playing so much the whole day, he got tired early.” Yixing said. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun almost whispered out of tiredness. Then he just slumped on Yixing with his arms on his shoulders as his friend reached the bottom. Yixing fortunately caught him. “My feet hurt so much.” 

“I told you to just quit.” his friend said. 

Baekhyun sighed on Yixing’s shoulder before standing up on his own again. 

“You know I can't,” he said, looking around again. He was looking for Chanyeol when he noticed the light at the back porch was open. Yixing was about to respond when Baekhyun suddenly asked. “Where’s Chanyeol?” 

Yixing looked away and started searching for his coat. “I don’t know. The last time I saw him he was eating dinner.” 

The light at the back porch was probably Chanyeol and he needed to talk to him already. So he opted to just corner him there.

“So he’s living here for two months? Why here and not find a place of his own?” Yixing asked as he put on his coat. 

Baekhyun looked at his friend. “Well, he has a reason I can’t disclose.” 

“Why?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t think of an answer. “It’s...really personal.” 

Then his friend looked at him so seriously. “Baekhyun you haven’t seen the man in the last ten years. How can you be so sure that you could trust him?”

For a second he was in a dilemma, there are things he wanted to say to his friend but he’s afraid he wouldn’t get it. Then suddenly he’s afraid he was showing too much. 

“I grew up with him. I know him because he was my first friend, and my first love.” 

Yixing’s eyes changed when he said that. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because Yixing was his late husband’s friend or because Yixing likes him, but it was obvious that Yixing’s thinking it’s connected to him and Chanyeol being ex lovers. 

“But I’m not letting him stay because I’m still hoping for romance.” He continued, upset that his friend even thought of that.

Yixing didn’t answer, he just nodded. 

“Good bye, I’ll see you tomorrow.” His friend said before walking towards the door and leaving. 

Baekhyun waited till Yixing was out of the house before he came to the back porch. He caught Chanyeol sitting in one of the rocking chairs, playing something on his phone. 

“Oh, good thing you’re already here.” Chanyeol said when he noticed Baekhyun and took his phone inside his pocket. He looked so relieved to see Baekhyun. “Why’d you left me with your friend?”

“Why? He’s nice.” Baekhyun answered. He took a look at his old friend, Chanyeol was wearing a sweater but he couldn’t help but notice the bandage that was peeping out of its hem. It made Baekhyun think of last night, how uncomfortable their couch must be for someone who has a wound on his shoulder. 

”Yes, but it’s really awkward.” Chanyeol said that made Baekhyun chuckle. 

“Well, I’m already free so I’ll show you your room. Come with me.”

Chanyeol followed him upstairs to the room that he would be staying in for the whole two months. Baekhyun’s not sure how it’d be after he gives him a room, was it alright to let him stay so close to them? Why was he even having second thoughts about giving Chanyeol a room? His friend was injured. Was he afraid of him? 

“The bed is a bit old but that’ll do.” Baekhyun pointed at the bed in the middle of the room. Chanyeol just looked at it and nodded. “And, I also don’t have anywhere else to put those so I just put them aside. I hope you don’t mind.”

He glanced at Chanyeol and saw that he was staring at the boxes he was talking about. His friend had his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he stared at the letter T that was written on the boxes. 

Baekhyun panicked a little, and quickly talked about something else to distract Chanyeol. 

“There’s also the closet where you can put your clothes in.” He said but he’s so obvious with his voice getting louder. 

Chanyeol glanced at him and only nodded again. 

Since Chanyeol has a wound, he had already put their medicine kit in his room. He also helped him bring his things upstairs and while doing so, he told him about where things are if he ever needed something. Then they went downstairs again to show Chanyeol the things around the kitchen. 

“That’s if you want to cook something. But don’t worry, I always cook breakfast and lunch. I also leave dinner whenever I go to work.” 

Chanyeol was just nodding and saying “okay” the whole time. It seemed like he was really listening. 

“Okay, get it, thank you.” Chanyeol said, leaning back at the kitchen counter. “But I have a question.” 

Baekhyun nodded, telling him to go on.

“Can I also smoke?” Chanyeol has a little smirk on his face. 

Baekhyun scoffed. “So you found my secret stash?” 

“I was at the back porch for a pretty long time.” Chanyeol tried joking and smiling at him a little. 

“Want to light one right now?” 

His old friend shook his head. “No, I don’t smoke, I'm just teasing you.” 

Baekhyun was amused with Chanyeol teasing him, because it meant he wasn’t uncomfortable with him. He also didn’t want to be uncomfortable around Chanyeol but couldn’t help it. 

“Okay, but come with me while I smoke one.” 

Chanyeol followed him at the back porch. Albeit the weather, Baekhyun loves hanging at the back porch. The woods at the back of their house often scare people, but he found it very beautiful. 

Chanyeol seemed to agree with him. “It’s a really beautiful view isn’t it?” 

Baekhyun nodded, lighting one of his cigarettes. “That belongs to my late husband’s family.”

“Oh?!” his friend was shocked to hear that. 

“Yes, but from his very far relatives. His parents only own this lot.” he explained and sat down on one of the rocking chairs. Chanyeol copied him and also sat on the one next to his. 

“Wait, _late_ husband?” Chanyeol looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“You don’t get to ask me yet. I’m the one who needs to know about you.” He stared at the dark in front of him as he blew out some smoke. It made him wonder why he wasn’t scared being around an ex goon while having a probably very dangerous woods behind them. 

“Okay” Chanyeol answered curtly, and started rocking his chair. 

“Can’t you go out at all? Or can you at least go to the grocery or something?” He asked. 

“I guess I can go out sometimes. But I need to be very careful.” his friend answered. 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“Tell me how you got into that business.” he glanced at Chanyeol. His friend’s face went to a downcast when he asked that. Just like the time he was telling him about his situation. As if he’s really ashamed. 

Chanyeol stopped rocking the chair and leaned forward instead. He swallowed the lump forming on his throat before talking. 

“I’m gonna start from the very beginning.” Chanyeol glanced at him. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Baekhyun said. 

“After we left the town, uncle and aunt really planned on sending me to college. Remember?” 

Baekhyun remembered. He didn’t want Chanyeol to go back then. It was a very hard decision for the both of them but they thought it was for Chanyeol’s future. As much as he didn’t want to lose him, he also didn’t want to hold him back from a better education in the city. So he let him go. 

“I remember.” 

“But that didn’t happen.” 

Baekhyun threw his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it. He cannot help but look at his friend. Well, he already knew how Chanyeol’s life turned out. They wouldn’t be here in the first place. It was just very unfortunate for them that the sole purpose of Chanyeol leaving didn’t turn out to be how they thought. What ifs started forming inside his head but they’re already here. They can’t do anything about it now. 

“Uncle died and aunt remarried, so I couldn’t go to college anymore. Then I was left alone in a huge city where I don’t know anyone.” Chanyeol was also looking at the dark woods in front of them. “I tried looking for Jongdae but I couldn’t find him. So I looked for a job instead. I started out as a waiter at a diner. The owner who was also the cook took a pity on me and taught me how to cook. So I became the cook while he retired.

Since I’m already the cook, they had to look for a new waiter. They hired Taeoh. We became friends then he asked me if I want a part time job as a bodyguard, since I’m big and tall. The pay at the diner wasn't that big so I agreed.” 

Baekhyun didn’t notice he was frowning at nothing in front of him. His friend didn’t deserve any of that. 

“At night I’m a bodyguard for some magnates. It became a regular thing, it was good pay and it was easy. It being dangerous never occurred in my mind. A year after doing it, they suddenly asked me if I want to become a member.” then Chanyeol had a bitter smile on his face. As much as Baekhyun wanted to say so much, his growing fear towards Chanyeol made him decide to stay quiet and just listen. 

“I thought it was just an agency thing, like they’d give me more people to bodyguard to...but it was different. They introduced me to the syndicate, and since I already agreed, I couldn’t turn back anymore. I needed to leave the diner and I also no longer needed to work there because being a goon is real good money.

“At first it was just accompanying magnates to their dirty works. Then it turned to scaring men who pissed them off. I guess I got too blinded with the pay that for a moment I changed...I agreed to beat up people.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t able to hide his gasp. He quickly covered his mouth but it’s too late. Chanyeol looked at him with a frown. He thought Chanyeol was suddenly mad at him and for a moment he was so afraid. But the crease on Chanyeol’s forehead slowly disappeared, his eyes softened, a little too much that he looked like he was humiliated. 

But he’s Chanyeol, he took a deep breath and blinked a few times to hide what he was really feeling then looked away. Albeit that, Baekhyun could still see right through him, just like before. 

“The pay was so good, I was able to save so much money.” He released a bitter chuckle. “I didn’t know I’d need it someday when I’m already the one they’re going to beat up.” 

He remembered the pay he’s gonna receive. He frowned when he realized it was from dirty work. 

“So I continued doing it. I never minded the men I beat up who probably were innocent. I was able to save a hundred grand, why would it bother me?” Chanyeol continued. “It also came with a brand that’d be forever written on me.” 

He lifted his sleeves and on his forearm were numbers tattooed on his skin. What bothered Baekhyun was the scar of a slash across it. 

He didn’t notice he was staring at it too much that Chanyeol noticed. 

“After I left the syndicate, I wasn’t proud of it so I tried to remove it.” he explained. 

Baekhyun didn’t think he’d be able to sleep later with everything Chanyeol has told him. He hates that the answer he needed was again not the answer he wanted. 

“I broke when they told me to kill someone. I just can’t anymore at that moment. I remember my late parents and my aunt, she might’ve abandoned me but she taught me good things before. I suddenly remembered my morals that I've forgotten for a while.”

His old friend paused for a while. He looked so vulnerable but Baekhyun couldn’t take the horrible things he has done out of his head. 

“To lessen my guilt, I risked everything and became a snitch. I’d rather be the one dead than kill people who were innocent, unlike me.” 

“Then why are you running?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to sound petty but he already said what he said. He kind of regretted it when his friend only looked down. “I’m sorry you don’t need to answer that.” 

“To be honest, I never thought you’d end up like this. I always thought you already have a beautiful wife, a couple of kids, living in the city. You never thought of that?” 

“I did, but I couldn’t. I’m uneducated, what kind of job do you think I’d have if I didn’t become a goon? How would I feed my family? Or how could I even find a wife or a husband when I know once I got into their lives I’d put it in danger?” Chanyeol answered frustratedly. 

“So you chose to put mine and my son’s life in danger instead?” this time Baekhyun intended to be petty. He’s already tired and horrified of the man beside him. What’s worse was he already let him in his house, but he remembered he was only doing it for the money. 

Chanyeol frowned and looked at him. Baekhyun took a deep breath before standing up, not wanting to look at his friend. He already wanted to go inside so he could already start trying to go to sleep because he knew it’d be a long night. 

How stupid of him to think that Chanyeol never did dirty jobs when he was a goon. Of course he would, and now Baekhyun already agreed to let him stay. He didn’t know if Chanyeol opening up would make him trust his old friend or be terrified of him even more. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he was walking back inside the house when Chanyeol spoke. 

“Why would you think that? I know you don’t trust me anymore but why would I put my son’s life in danger?”

Baekhyun almost choked with what he heard. He turned and looked at Chanyeol who was already towering over him. 

“What did you say?” 

“He’s mine right? Chanseong’s my son isn’t he? That night from five years ago-” 

“Didn’t I tell you to never speak of that night ever again?! It never happened!” Baekhyun cut him off. He was suddenly enraged by the mention of it. 

“But it happened! How could you not trust me now when you trusted me that night albeit not seeing each other for a very long time? And you were already married when it happened.” Chanyeol also raised his voice. 

“Don’t make me regret letting you stay here!” Baekhyun shouted back, forgetting the fear he had earlier towards the man in front of him. 

His old friend didn’t answer, instead he only took a deep breath and nodded before looking away. Then he’s back to being glum, he was contemplating for a moment before speaking again. He looked at Baekhyun with sad eyes as opposed to Baekhyun’s who was glaring. 

“Then what? Deprive me of seeing my son again? Were you not planning on telling me about him?” Chanyeol sounded so hurt. 

But Baekhyun was also so mad at the moment that he decided to play along. That night five years ago was a thing he’d tried to forget so hard and for so long. It made him suffer for a very long time and seeing Chanyeol again earlier already made him remember it again. It didn’t help that Chanyeol even brought it up. 

“Yes, because I don’t want you to see him or even know about him. I was already having a perfect life with him and my husband before and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Baekhyun said, his glare vanishing. 

“But you wouldn’t disturb me.” Chanyeol said weakly, he looked like his heart was shattered with what Baekhyun said.

“I’m sorry you missed everything, his first word, his first walk, his first everything. I’m sorry that you never knew what his favorite food is, his favorite color, or that he likes brushing his teeth. But you’re here now aren’t you?” Baekhyun apologetically said. He came closer to Chanyeol and put one of his hands on his cheek. 

His old friend nodded as he looked sadly at Baekhyun. 

“You’ll get to know him now, right?” Chanyeol nodded again. 

“And you know I’m playing with you, right?” Baekhyun said, slowly retrieving his hand and stepping back. 

“What?!” Chanyeol looked instantly at him. 

Baekhyun scoffed, he crossed his arms and a smirk formed on his face. “That’s what you get for making me believe that you’re already dead, for scaring me the other night and for bringing up that night.” 

“What?!” Chanyeol repeated. 

“Chanseong is six, he’s already a year old when that night happened. How the hell would he be your son?” Baekhyun said before turning around and walking inside the house.

Chanyeol was frozen for a moment and Baekhyun took advantage of that by springing up towards their bedroom. He’s got a lot in his mind and it really wouldn’t let him sleep. He kinda felt bad about playing with Chanyeol’s feelings like that, it was really mean and harsh, but it helps a little knowing that Chanyeol already has something that would also keep him up all night.

_

The next day, Chanyeol spent the day pestering him if what he said last night was real. He needed to show him pictures just to make him stop. Then Yixing came, Chanyeol was back to being quiet and getting ignored by him and Chanseong.

A whole week came pretty fast. They already made a routine, he and Chanseong wakes up while Chanyeol’s still asleep till noon, right before the Yixing comes. There was a day that Jinyoung came instead of Yixing and his old friend thought that he was nice but also just got ignored. 

Baekhyun always comes home with Chanyeol eating alone. He felt bad a little and joined him. It also surprised him when Chanseong said he finally let Chanyeol play with him, though he still called him “auntie”. 

It’s been a week and he still can’t seem to trust his old friend. He didn’t know why but he still locks their door at night. Though Chanyeol, on the other hand, was getting more comfortable each day. 

Baekhyun sighed after seeing the house a mess. He just got back from work and Chanseong was drawing things on the floor again while Chanyeol laid comfortably on the couch as he watched tv. 

Jinyoung was suddenly in front of him. “I’m sorry but I have a test tomorrow, I need to leave already.” 

Baekhyun nodded and gave him his pay before the younger sprint out of the house. He walked inside a little further and saw more mess, there were candy wrappers on the ground, he didn’t know what happened but there were also relish, and when he squinted he realized there were also Chanyeol’s socks on the ground. He broke when he saw the pile of dishes on the sink. 

“You couldn’t wash that?” he said and turned to his big old friend who was already half asleep on the couch. 

Chanyeol was a little startled before looking at him. “Huh?” 

“What did you do all day?” Baekhyun said, unconsciously putting his hand on his waist. 

Chanyeol sat up, he looked so confused as to why Baekhyun was suddenly nagging. “uhmm...I was playing with him.” and pointed at Chanseong. 

“Yeah, it’s my fault.” Chanseong said sarcastically. 

“Well you spent the whole day trashing the house while I work? None of you ever thought of at least picking up your socks.” Baekhyun raised his voice. When he let his old friend in, he never thought it would be like having another child. 

Chanyeol panicked and also started picking up dirt on the floor. “I’m sorry I thought you don’t want me to touch your things.” 

“Yeah? But leave a mess?” 

“No?” Chanyeol flinched when it came out as a question because it only made the smaller more irritated. 

“Well if you’re gonna live here might as well know how to clean around right? I’m at _work_ , do you think I enjoy cleaning the house after standing up for the whole day? No, because you all are guests and guests only lay around the house the whole day…” Baekhyun’s nagging went on for a couple of minutes while he went around cleaning things. Chanyeol tried helping but it’s like he suddenly forgot he used to be a goon and was suddenly afraid of Baekhyun. 

From that day on, Baekhyun always arrived in a spotless house.

_

Baekhyun’s afraid of leaving Chanseong alone with Chanyeol. He still couldn’t trust him around his child, especially that every time he’s at work, he overthink things. He knew his old friend wouldn’t do anything to his son, he’s just afraid of the people looking for Chanyeol to suddenly arrive. At least if Yixing’s there he’d know what to do or if Jinyoung’s there he’d immediately call Baekhyun.

Unfortunately, the day he dreaded the most came. 

“Yixing can’t come. He suddenly has a business trip out of town. Jinyoung can’t come too, he’s got a thing at school.” Baekhyun said, stressing over who to look out for Chanseong while he goes to work. It was so sudden he didn’t know what to do. He was just standing in the middle of the living room thinking. 

“Can’t you skip today?” Chanyeol asked, not taking his eyes off the tv. For almost two weeks he had been staying there, he had already grown fond of watching cartoons. Now he watches walking goldfishes next to Chanseong. 

“I can’t...I skipped the day you arrived, remember?” Baekhyun said, staring at the spot he probably missed while cleaning Chanseong’s drawing on the walls—and it’s only making him feel more distressed. 

“So?” Chanyeol said, still too focused on the tv. 

“So it meant that Mrs.Jung was supposed to get another eye surgery that day but since I didn’t come, she did and so she’s having her surgery today, if I don’t come I’d get fired.” Baekhyun explained, giving up and just decided to clean the spot. He went to get a rug quickly and started cleaning. 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Well, I can babysit Chanseong.” 

Baekhyun’s hand stopped mid scrub and a frown formed on his face. He looked at Chanyeol after scoffing. “You?” 

His old friend finally took his eyes off the tv and looked at him with a small smile. “Yes, how hard could it be? Look at him.” 

The both of them looked at Chanseong who was only sitting next to Chanyeol with his back resting on the older’s side, also watching tv. 

“He’s so easy to take care of. I watched Yixing, he let him play, then teach him for a while and then eat dinner. How hard could it be?” Chanyeol continued. 

His old friend was right with what to do but he’s still not convinced yet that he could leave them alone. It was like Chanyeol could see right through him. 

“Oh come on! Do you think I’d really do something horrible? Especially to a child?” Chanyeol complained and looked so hurt. “Do you know how offensive that is? I’m not gonna be here in the first place if I enjoy doing horrible things. I’m not asking you to trust me immediately but at least let me help yo-” 

“No, I’m not worried about that. I’m worried if you could really teach him.” Baekhyun said but that only made Chanyeol more upset. “I mean, since he’s not yet at school we home school him, and right now he’s having a hard time with math.” 

“And?” 

Baekhyun sighed, he’s getting frustrated with how obvious he was getting with Chanyeol. 

“And I’m worried that if the people looking for you suddenly came, you’d forget about Chanseong.” he didn’t know why it seemed like he’s the one who’s shy. He shouldn’t be the one ashamed. 

Chanyeol stood up—since Chanseong already leaned away from him to lay on his front instead—and walked towards Baekhyun. 

“I can teach him math. You can call every thirty minutes if you want, only the people from the city can’t contact me.” Chanyeol said, leaning towards Baekhyun a little to reassure him. “And you know I’d never forget or leave him if that thing you’re thinking comes. I promise to protect him first, at all costs.”

Baekhyun couldn’t answer for a moment. He could call every thirty minutes and he’s sure Chanyeol could do math. It was the last thing he’s having a hard time to decide. It was only for a couple of hours anyway and he’s not that far anyway too. 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded. 

The whole time he was at work he was only thinking about his son at home. He called every thirty minutes and Chanyeol cooperated everytime. He was restless the whole time and was so worried. He even regretted his decision for a moment.

Though when he came home he was surprised to see everything was fine. Actually it was beyond fine. He saw Chanyeol washing dishes while Chanseong played in the living room. His son was already bathed and fed, the house was yet again spotless, and nothing seemed to be out of place. 

“He said you already let him bathe alone and choose his own clothes.” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun walked in the kitchen. 

“Well yes.” 

“Good, cause I was supposed to wait for you to do that because I don’t know how.” Chanyeol said, finishing the dishes. “I told you I can do it.” 

Again, it was like he could see right through him. Baekhyun wasn’t that shocked to see everything fine after coming home, he knew what was happening the whole time anyway. He’s just surprised that his old friend would really do all of it for Chanseong. He even did everything right albeit not knowing how to take care of a child. It was just far from what Chanyeol really does. Babysitting was just really far from threatening or beating people up. He just never expected an ex goon to be able to do all those. 

Baekhyun sighed, and a small smile formed on his lips. “Thank you” 

Maybe his old friend is not really that bad. 

Baekhyun had almost forgotten about Chanyeol’s wound. After taking Chanseong to bed, he came downstairs for a glass of water, only to hear someone hissing from the living room. Baekhyun decided to look at what it was and he saw Chanyeol sitting alone on the couch with only his trousers on. 

Baekhyun flinched when he saw his old friend taking something out of his wound on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” he worriedly asked. He stepped forward to look clearly at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol responded with a whimper. “I couldn’t take the stitches out. They said, I should take it out after a week.” 

“A-are you really supposed to do that?” Baekhyun stuttered as he stared at Chanyeol’s wound. It did look like the stitches can already be removed. 

“Yes” Chanyeol said weakly. 

It was quiet for a moment but they both knew what each other was thinking. Baekhyun sighed and sat beside his friend. 

“Okay, I’m gonna help you but I’ve never done something like this before so you need to tell me what to do.” Baekhyun said and can already feel his heart beating twice as fast. 

Chanyeol nodded then turned his body so his back was in front of Baekhyun. He handed him surgical scissors and tweezers, which Baekhyun took with shaking hands. 

“I need you to calm for a bit okay?” Chanyeol told him. 

“Ye-yes, I’m sorry.” he apologized but couldn’t seem to do what his old friend was telling him. 

Chanyeol only sighed and started telling him what to do. Baekhyun listened carefully and complied. It was the longest ten minutes of his life but he did all he could do to make his hands really stable and try not to hurt Chanyeol.

“Does it hurt?” Baekhyun worriedly asked. They were almost done and Chanyeol has not moved a muscle. 

“No, but it was supposed to be like that. You’re doing great.” Chanyeol said, which made Baekhyun too excited. 

“Really?!” he half shouted and unintentionally poked Chanyeol with the tweezers. 

“Ah!” Chanyeol flinched. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun panicked, he had never felt such a rush before and he was only taking out stitches, so hearing that he’s doing great really made him happy. 

A few more minutes after, Baekhyun was done taking out the stitches. 

“Was it really necessary?” Baekhyun asked. 

“What?” Chanyeol finally moved and turned to look at him. 

“Get yourself shot just so you could pretend dead?” 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Uhm, I didn’t let them shoot me. They found where I was hiding and chased me. That’s when one of their bullets hit me.” 

“Oh? So you didn’t let them shoot you on purpose? You’re just stupid?” Baekhyun was again with no brakes while speaking. 

Chanyeol frowned and scoffed. Baekhyun found it funny because he didn’t mean to tease or sound petty, it just came out wrong. He giggled before speaking. 

“I mean, you know...you were a goon. Weren’t you supposed to be trained with things like that? Like dodging a bullet?” 

“Well yes, it’s just that, I quit two years ago and I’d tried so hard to forget everything I knew with that business.” Chanyeol sounded ashamed again, like the first time he arrived and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“That must be tough.” Baekhyun said. 

He was so focused on thinking that his friend was once a goon that he never saw the part where Chanyeol was already trying to change. He only listened to his stories where he did something wrong but never the part where he regretted everything. And now struggling to forget and forgive himself. Baekhyun felt horrible. 

He thought he was helping but really, he’s just castigating him. He was not even giving him a chance. 

Baekhyun didn’t notice he was silent for a moment. He only noticed Chanyeol started cleaning his wound by himself, but since his wound was on the back of his shoulder, it looked like he was having a hard time doing it. 

“You’re like this the whole time you were cleaning that wound by yourself?” Baekhyun asked, snatching the cotton ball from Chanyeol’s hand. “Let me help you. From now on, if you need any help with that, call me.” 

Chanyeol glanced at him and Baekhyun wanted to laugh at how bashful he looked. “You don’t need to, I’ve already asked too many favors.” 

“Well yeah, but…” Baekhyun sighed. He felt so guilty with what he just realized. “It’s fine, it’s alright, I can help you some more.” 

Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun was about to start cleaning his wound when the taller suddenly moved away. 

“But...” Chanyeol started but couldn’t say the rest. But just like him, Baekhyun already knew what he was thinking. 

“Oh come on! I’m not gonna poke you this time. It’s just a cotton ball.” he protested and Chanyeol laughed. 

“Alright” his old friend said and turned his back again towards Baekhyun. 

As he was cleaning Chanyeol’s wound, he only then noticed his physique. A smirk formed on his face because his old friend was far from being out of shape. He knew it was because of his job before but it’s better than what he expected. He remembered back when they were still young, Chanyeol was scrawny but he’s already tall. Baekhyun wondered how he became like this. Because now, he’s already grown. He’s bigger, more muscular and old. He matured well. 

Baekhyun never thought that he’d see him again, much more, even live with him. Back then when he was about to get married and Chanyeol still hadn't come back to their town, he thought it'd be really the last of them. 

And at the moment, he didn't know why he felt so good that Chanyeol’s back.

_

Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol come downstairs when it wasn’t even noon yet. Him and Chanseong were just about to finish breakfast when Chanyeol joined them.

“Good morning,” his old friend greeted. 

“Good morning uncle” 

The both of them were surprised when Chanseong greeted him back. He was even smiling at Chanyeol. 

“Why uncle so suddenly?” Baekhyun asked his son, he couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. 

“I just want to.” Chanseong answered. 

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and his old friend was also smiling to himself. That must’ve been a relief towards his old friend. He knew it was his fault in the first place, he had let his son choose things on his own too early, his clothes, what to eat, and also what to call him so now it backfired and he calls anyone anything he likes. Yixing was lucky he was an ‘uncle’ from the start. 

Since Chanyeol just arrived, Baekhyun had the urge to slow down his eating. He wanted to accompany his friend. Chanseong wasn’t a problem since he also wouldn’t leave the table if his father wasn’t finished yet. 

“Why’d you wake up early today?” Baekhyun asked his old friend.

“You’re going to work today right? I thought I was gonna babysit Chanseong again.” Chanyeol looked confused and bashful at the same time. His cheek was puffed up as he chewed on his food and Baekhyun wanted to smile at the sight because his old friend looked so innocent and adorable. 

Baekhyun blinked after realizing his thoughts. He’s confused as to why it came in his mind and where it came from. His old friend was far from innocent nor adorable. 

“Uhmm..” Baekhyun wasn’t able to answer immediately as his mind wandered off a little bit. “If it’s alright to you, why not?” 

He was again taken aback with himself. Why not? There are a lot of reasons why not, but he didn’t want to hurt Chanyeol’s feelings by letting him know he still didn’t trust him around his son after what he did the last time he took care of Chanseong. 

“Of course it’s alright. You’ve already done a lot of things for me, I want to help even for a little bit.”

He wanted to trust his friend already, why even call him his friend if he wouldn’t. It’s just that he needed more time. So he thought of reasons why it was a good idea, first he didn’t need to pay Jinyoung anymore so he saved a lot of money. He also didn’t need to bother Yixing anymore, it’s about time he stopped bothering his friend. Lastly...he really needed to at least try trusting Chanyeol if he was gonna stay with them for a long time. He couldn’t be paranoid for that long. 

“You want to help?” 

Chanyeol was again confused if Baekhyun was mad or not, so he hesitantly nodded. 

“You said you were a cook in a diner before, can we see you cook?” Baekhyun said with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. 

It made Chanyeol chuckle. “Of course, I’ll cook dinner tonight, so come home early.” 

“Alright, it’s a date.” Baekhyun said all of sudden that made the both of them surprised and flustered. 

The night came and Baekhyun also just came home from work, and just like Chanyeol promised, he cooked dinner. Baekhyun saw burgers and milkshakes which Chanseong was so happy about. It really was food from a diner. The three of them ate dinner not so quietly with Chanseong’s constant random questions that made the adults laugh the whole time. 

After dinner, Baekhyun took his son to clean him before he went to bed. That night, Chanseong made sure that Chanyeol knew he liked to brush his teeth. He even invited him to brush his teeth with him, and Baekhyun watched and laughed the whole time as his old friend was forced to brush his teeth for quite a long time. 

When they went to bed, Chanseong was not sleepy yet and decided to play with his father’s hand instead. 

“Dad, six times three?” his son suddenly asked. 

“Eighteen, why?” 

“Correct” 

Baekhyun surprised and amused at the same time with what his son just said. “My turn, four times three?” 

“Twelve” Chanseong answered. 

Baekhyun was again surprised. He was also so happy and hugged his son tightly. “Where did you learn that? The last time I taught you, we were only adding and subtracting.” 

“Uncle Chanyeol taught me.” 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks for a moment. His old friend was really listening and taught his son math. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. 

“Really? What else did he teach you?” 

“Plants, he told me they’re also alive. It’s called phototinesis.” his son proudly said.

Baekhyun laughed with how adorable his son was. “Close enough”

_

The next night, Baekhyun arrived home with Chanseong already asleep. He already let Chanyeol babysit him everyday, he knew it was a bit risky but he saw nothing wrong with letting his son be with his old friend. Chanyeol takes good care of his son, he should be thankful.

He found Chanyeol sleeping on the rocking chair at the back porch. Baekhyun chuckled and sat next to him on the other rocking chair. He pulled out his secret stash of cigarette and lit one. A few moments later Chanyeol woke up coughing. 

“Why are you sleeping here? It’s cold.” Baekhyun said, glancing at his old friend. 

Chanyeol blinked his sleep away for a moment before answering. 

“Chanseong fell asleep early so I decided to hang here for a moment. I like it here. Then I also fell asleep.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun chuckled and nodded before taking another drag. Chanyeol watched him take one.

“Do you always smoke?” he couldn’t help but ask. “You know I used to do that but I also got rid of it when I stopped being a goon. I want to get rid of everything connected to it.” 

Baekhyun looked at him sympathetically. 

“I only smoke when I’m in distress.” Baekhyun answered, he suddenly had the urge to throw his cigarette even though he’s not yet finished, so he did. “What else did you get rid of after you stopped being a goon?” 

“Wait, so you’re in distress right now?” Chanyeol asked. 

“No, but I was when you arrived.” He saw Chanyeol pout at what he said. “But I’m not anymore, I just missed it so I smoked one.” 

“Oh, okay” Chanyeol nodded. “Well, to answer your question. I got rid of the illegal gun they gave me. You already knew about the mark. I also got rid of some habits that I learned from them, one of them was smoking. Then I tried not to look intimidating at all anymore.” 

“You used the gun?” Baekhyun asked, a crease formed on his forehead in confusion and a bit of fear. 

“No, it was only for intimidating people.” it was a relief when Chanyeol answered. 

“Can I ask what triggered you to just suddenly stop that kind of work? Did it come suddenly?” Baekhyun asked. 

“No, it did not come suddenly. It was a slow torture actually.” Baekhyun didn’t notice the frown that formed on his face. “It started when I discovered that the last man we intimidated was just actually a simple guy who loaned money because his wife was sick. They said those excuses were not true but after beating him up, I decided to follow him. And it was true, I thought he came to the hospital because of his bruises but I saw his wife.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe that the man next to him who was now cleaning his house, teaching his son and cooking their dinner was once a man who intimidates and beat up people. His old friend must’ve suffered a lot with the transition. 

“When they started killing people was the worst. I couldn’t bring myself to even come close when they’re doing the job. I was mocked for a very long time. It even got me in trouble, I was also beaten up” Chanyeol smiled bitterly, as if thinking he deserved it. Baekhyun’s frown deepened. “I guess what triggered me was the man who was killed also because of a loan he couldn’t pay. I learned that he was a single father to a daughter.” 

His old friend sighed and leaned forward. He put his face on his hands. At the moment, Baekhyun felt bad that he made his old friend suffer with the memory again. Though it’s what he needed to trust him fully. 

“It reminded me of my parents. How I was an orphan and was passed around to relatives almost every month after my parents died. I was lucky I had an aunt and uncle who took me in permanently but what about that child?” 

He didn’t know why but there was a sudden pain in his chest when Chanyeol looked at him with bloodshot eyes and tears brimming his eyes. 

He knew about Chanyeol’s parents. They were victims of a shooting in a mall. He remembered it was all over the news when he was still little. Then they heard about the child coming next door that was a son of two of the victims. 

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s hand and held it. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

He was also on the verge of crying but he didn’t want to make things about him. It was like he was back from 10 years ago. Like he was talking to his friend who was tall and skinny and was the love of his life. 

“It was my fault anyway. I ruined my own life when I chose to get involved with that kind of work.” his old friend said, he was frowning as he forced his tears not to fall down. 

“No, it’s not your fault.” Baekhyun whispered and pulled Chanyeol’s hand closer. 

He was a little bit surprised when Chanyeol also held his hand. Now it’s the other way around, his old friend was holding him. 

“ _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry I left you ten years ago. I’m sorry I came back and put you and your son in danger. I’m sorry I scared you when I first arrived. I’m sorry I’m bothering you right now.”

At the moment Baekhyun hated himself so much. He was so mean to his old friend. He doubted him so much and didn’t want to help him the first time he asked for help. He hated himself after knowing that his friend had gone through so much and he wasn’t able to do a single thing. 

It made him wonder why he treated him like a stranger when he first came back although they went through a lot when they were younger. They were each other’s shoulder to cry on, they were each other’s rock and having each other was already enough for them before. They may have drifted apart but it doesn’t change who they were to each other before, why couldn’t they bring that back? 

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s hand on him and a small smile formed on his face to comfort him. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.” 

“And thank you for taking me in. It’s like I’m back from twenty-one years ago, arriving in this town with nothing, before having somebody to take me in.” Chanyeol smiled back. 

“And you’re still my little friend whom I found in the playground.” Baekhyun laughed at the thought. 

Chanyeol pulled away and sighed. He couldn’t help his smile forming into a grin. “I still am?” 

Baekhyun laughed. “You still are my friend. I’m I still yours?” 

“You always are.”

_

Since then their late night talks at the back porch have become frequent. Everytime Baekhyun comes home he would always find Chanyeol already sitting at the back porch. Sometimes with coffee, or tea and even milkshakes albeit the cold.

“Why do you need to make milkshakes all the time? It’s already freezing.” Baekhyun said, hugging himself. 

Chanyeol took a glance at him and laughed. “Because I make good milkshakes. People from the city loved my milkshake.” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer for a moment, before laughing a little louder. “Did your milkshake bring all the boys in the yard?”

Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun’s joke. “Really?” 

Baekhyun never thought he’d be laughing like this with Chanyeol again. Since that night Chanyeol told him about what changed him, he started to feel much more comfortable around his old friend. Of course there are still doubts and sometimes fear, but it’s already this tiny thing at the back of his head that only comes up when he’s having too much fun with Chanyeol or when he’s being really vulnerable around him. As much as he’d like to let that go, he just couldn’t. 

But at least he could already live with him comfortably. They could already reminisce about the past and cry or laugh about it. There are still things he couldn’t say to his old friend but at least he could already say _some_. 

Their little chit chat was interrupted when they heard a cry from the inside of the house. Baekhyun immediately knew what or who it was but Chanyeol was startled and panicked a little. 

“No! Sit down.” Baekhyun stopped his old friend when he was about to stand up when they heard Chanseong’s cry. 

Chanyeol frowned in confusion. Baekhyun smiled and nodded to reassure his friend that it was alright. 

“He’ll come.” Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol still had his eyebrows furrowed until the back door opened and revealed his son crying out loud. 

“You’re nowhere again!” Chanseong cried. 

Baekhyun smiled and opened his arms. Chanseong walked towards him and he picked him up. He sat his son on his lap and started rocking his chair to get Chanseong back to sleep.  
Soon enough, his son’s cry turned into sniffles and then it was gone. He looked down to see Chanseong comfortably sleeping, his cheeks squished on his father’s chest. 

He didn’t notice Chanyeol looking at them the whole time. He was looking at them fondly and with a bit of sadness in his eyes. There was also a lump forming on his throat but he chose to swallow it. 

“I always knew you’d have beautiful children...or a child” Chanyeol spoke softly. He took a deep breath and looked at the woods in front of him instead. “That you’d be a great homemaker, a great husband, and live a very happy life.” 

Baekhyun smiled at his old friend for the compliment. 

“But I had always thought it would be with me.” 

That surprised Baekhyun and he immediately looked at his friend. Chanyeol’s eyes widened after realizing what he just said. 

“I-I mean, back then. Ten years ago. When we were still boyfriends.” he panicked a little. “I always thought of the future and that’s what always came into my mind.” 

Baekhyun was still rocking his chair. He had also wrapped the blanket he brought earlier around Chanseong as he also hugged him because it was still very chilly. 

“You know, I thought so too.” Baekhyun said. “But it was for the whole time we were apart. I thought you already had a beautiful spouse and plenty of children. Living in the city comfortably.” 

Chanyeol chuckled. 

“How did you even survive?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Well, I went on a couple of dates through the years. I was also in a dirty business so there were always prostitutes.” 

Baekhyun gasped with what his old friend just said. He immediately covered his son’s ears even though he was asleep. 

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s reaction. “But I never went with one. Just the dates.” 

“Just dates? You never went out with someone?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yes, you already know why.” his old friend answered. 

A crease formed on Baekhyun's forehead. He was getting confused. “Wait, so I’m the last person you went out with? Me from _ten_ years ago?” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, he didn’t look proud with it but it’s like it was fine for him. “Yes” 

“You know, you never left my mind the whole time I first came to the city. That’s why when I heard you already got married, it broke my heart back then. I had always thought that if I had a chance, I would go back to our town, get back with you and ask you to marry me.” Chanyeol smiled at him as he continued. 

“But I was already too late.” this time his old friend smiled sadly. “So I just got myself busy with being a goon for the whole ten years.” 

It was not like Baekhyun never went through the same thing. He did when Chanyeol first left their town. He had also thought about him coming back. And it also broke his heart when he didn’t. 

“May I know who he was?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun was not able to speak immediately. 

“His name was Lee Taesung, I met him a year after you left.” Baekhyun glanced at him. “We met at a pub I used to work in. He was Yixing’s friend. We got married after we discovered we’re having Chanseong.” 

He couldn’t see what his old friend was thinking about. His face was blank the whole time and he was only listening carefully as he looked ahead into the woods. 

“How did you become a widower?” so he was surprised when Chanyeol suddenly asked that. He never really mentioned him to his old friend. 

“How?...” 

“You called him your ‘late husband’ and the boxes in my room, it’s his things right?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. Of course his old friend would figure it out, him and Chanseong were alone the whole time since Chanyeol came. 

“He died four years ago from kidney failure. We had a pretty rough marriage.” It was a good thing his son was asleep, so he wouldn’t hear any of it. “He was a good father. I loved him but... _god I hate that man_.”

Chanyeol was surprised and confused at the same time. 

“I know he loved me but he’s horrible. He cheated on me so many times, I never felt happy even for a minute.” He smiled bitterly. “It’s also because we got married too soon. We never knew life was gonna be this way. Then soon enough he became a drunk. There were even times when he wouldn’t go home for a week because he was staying with someone else.” 

Baekhyun laughed when he glanced at Chanyeol and his old friend was looking at him sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, I never mind that.” He smiled a little, genuinely. “As long as he came home and was still a good father to Chanseong.” 

He tightened his hug around his son as he talked about it all. 

“I’m sorry, that must be tough.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun could still see the sympathy as he looked at him. It was comforting. 

“It was,” He nodded. 

He felt good talking about it with Chanyeol. It was hard remembering it all but it’s a relief it was all over. Everything was just all already in the past. 

“You never tried remarrying?” His old friend suddenly asked after he didn't speak for a moment. 

“No, I’m already busy with my son.” he answered the same answer he’s been telling everyone. 

“Not even Yixing?” 

Baekhyun was surprised to hear that from Chanyeol. His old friend chuckled at his reaction. 

“It’s very obvious he’s into you.” Chanyeol said. 

“Oh come on, he was my late husband’s friend.” He answered and Chanyeol only raised an eyebrow. “Also, I already think he’s into me but I never really felt that way towards him.” 

“Oh...okay, good to hear that”

_

The next day Baekhyun came home with his son, Chanyeol and Yixing all sitting at the dining table waiting for him. The two adults were quiet and only smiling or nodding at Chanseong who was bothering them by waving toys in front of their faces from time to time. Baekhyun could feel the tension and awkwardness, he found it funny.

“Oh, hi” Baekhyun greeted Yixing. “Why did you only come today? Where were you?” 

“I had to do something out of town last week, and you also haven’t been calling me to babysit.” Yixing answered and glanced at Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun saw it and he knew he needed to explain. 

“Uhm, Chanyeol has been babysitting Chanseong, that’s why.” 

He chose to sit next to Yixing since Chanyeol was already next to his son. 

“And apparently been cooking dinner too?” Yixing said, looking at the food Chanyeol must’ve prepared. 

“Yeah, sometimes, he used to be a cook back in the city, right?” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol—to at least let him join the conversation. 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to say for a second before nodding. 

Baekhyun wanted to sigh, how could his old friend who used to intimidate people was now the one who looked intimidated by Yixing? 

“Oh, okay” Yixing answered curtly. 

They ate in silence and Baekhyun was getting frustrated. He tried to open another topic but it also just ended with Chanyeol nodding and Yixing saying “okay” the whole time. In the end he gave up and also just ate in silence. 

They finished eating and Yixing insisted on washing the dishes while Chanyeol was dragged by Chanseong to brush their teeth. Baekhyun stayed on his chair because he was tired and wanted to talk to Yixing. 

“How’s business?” He asked, and hoped Yixing would answer more than “okay” since Chanyeol’s already gone. 

“Good, but I need to go out of town a lot from now on.” Yixing finished washing and turned to look at him. He patted his hands dry on the apron he was wearing before taking it off. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, leaning his head back at the chair and closing his eyes for a second. 

“I’ve got a supplier from there.” Yixing answered. He sighed after seeing Baekhyun, so he pulled the chair next to Baekhyun and put it in front of his friend. He sat and surprised Baekhyun by suddenly taking his feet on his lap. 

“Wha-what are you-” 

“Just let me, I know you’re tired.” Yixing interrupted him, he was about to protest but when Yixing started pressing his calves, he felt too good to care. 

Baekhyun groaned and leaned his head back again. His friend laughed. 

“Why don’t you just work with me?” Baekhyun was so relaxed he didn’t understand for a moment what Yixing said. 

“Hmm?” he opened one eye and looked at Yixing before chuckling. “As if I know things about what you do.” 

“Then when are you going to find another job? It’s obviously exhausting and not healthy for you.” Yixing said. Baekhyun wanted to laugh at how he sounded like he was nagging but he’s glad his friend was worried for him. “Plus the house chores. I thought when that friend of yours came, he’s gonna be a good help, but still, here you are.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes with the mention of Chanyeol. He cleared his throat and sat properly before looking at Yixing. 

“He’s a good help. He babysits Chanseong.” He didn’t know why he was defending Chanyeol towards Yixing. 

“What? The thing I always do?” Yixing asked, he looked unimpressed. 

“He also cleans, sometimes, and he also cooks.” he continued defending Chanyeol. 

“But still, the work he brings is still heavier than the work he does. I mean, you also do his laundry don’t you?” 

Thinking about it, Baekhyun never really minds. It was just like when Taesung was still alive. At least this time Chanyeol picks up his socks and doesn't throw up everywhere. Also, they don’t scream at each other every single minute.

They suddenly heard a thud, it startled Baekhyun. He retrieved his feet from Yixing to turn and look at where it came from. He saw Chanyeol limping as he walked away. He must’ve bumped his feet on the table right after he came downstairs. 

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol answered without even looking at him and just continued walking towards the living room. 

It got Baekhyun worried if he heard them talking about him.

He was right, when the next day, he woke up and saw his old friend already awake. Chanyeol was already cooking breakfast. He was also sweaty and dirty all over, as opposed to their spotless house. Even Chanseong’s drawing on the walls and floor were scrubbed. 

Baekhyun wanted to apologize, if Chanyeol really heard them, but he got shy and chose not to. 

But when he came home from work and saw clothes hanging outside their house, his eyes widened and immediately ran inside. 

He found Chanseong already bathed and playing in the living room. He looked around looking for Chanyeol and spotted him coming in from the backdoor while holding an empty hamper. 

Baekhyun sighed and rushed towards him. 

“You heard us didn’t you?” 

He knew how weak his old friend’s conscience had gotten. Of course, he’d do the chores if he heard them talking about it. 

“Yeah, but he was right. You’re already exhausted with your job…” Chanyeol answered as he put a hand at the back of his neck. 

“No, no, it’s alright. I don’t mind the work. I’m already used to it, it’s just like having a husband again.” he only meant to make his friend feel a little bit better and get him to stop doing chores he shouldn't even been doing—because Baekhyun thought it was supposed to be his and Chanyeol was already doing enough anyway— but they were both surprised by the last thing he said. “I mean, when Taesung was still alive. I already do all of these things so it isn’t really hard to do righ-” 

“Okay, but I already told you to let me help.” Chanyeol said. 

He was also right, why was Baekhyun even shy about Chanyeol doing the chores, his old friend was the one living in his house, not the other way around. 

Since then, Chanyeol did almost every work in their house. Baekhyun had let him do the laundry, clean the house, cook their food and take care of Chanseong. He felt bad that Chanyeol was doing all the work and he had tried to help as much but it’s a good thing there’s finally the help he was praying for all along. Also, he loved seeing Chanyeol in a bright yellow apron, which he found really adorable, everytime he comes home. 

He didn’t know he was staring and had a smile on his face the whole time Chanyeol was cooking and only noticed it when his old friend chuckled as he put down their breakfast on the table. 

“What?” Chanyeol smirked. 

He blinked a couple of times before looking away.

“Nothing” Baekhyun cleared his throat. 

Albeit Baekhyun denied, Chanyeol still couldn’t help the grin forming on his face. He came back holding a cup and placed it in front of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun saw it was his coffee. Even his drink in the morning, Chanyeol already knows. 

“You don’t need to do this. I can make my own coffee and cook you breakfast-” he started protesting. He was grateful but he’s getting shy with the things his old friend started doing for them. 

“I told you it’s alright. I actually like doing things. I’m getting bored doing nothing you know?” Chanyeol said, sitting down next to Chanseong. 

Baekhyun never thought of that. Chanyeol has been inside their house for a long time already. Of course he’s getting bored. 

“Yeah, well don’t you want to go outside even for a bit?” Baekhyun asked. “We could wrap you in tons of sweaters and scarves, no one will notice you.” 

He took a bite of the french toast his old friend made and he almost moaned. He’s starting to get used to food Chanyeol makes everyday. 

“I guess, but I think a cap would do.” Chanyeol said, and also started eating breakfast. 

“How did you learn all of this? I already know you knew how to cook but all the other chores, how?.” He was just curious since he never saw Chanyeol being this good with house chores after hearing his old job. He guessed really judged him way too early.

“Well I lived alone for the whole time. No ones gonna do those things for me, so I learned how to do everything.” Chanyeol answered. 

“Oh, okay” Baekhyun was fascinated with his friend. He really had grown to become an amazing man.

_

Baekhyun was dozing off as he mans the counter. The first hours of his shift were always the dead hours, he usually stacked and cleaned around but since one of their old ladies was absent he also needed to do the checkout in her place.

He was already closing his eyes when he heard Sehun calling him. He immediately looked at his friend. 

“Chan,” Sehun said and nodded towards the entrance. 

Baekhyun was confused for a second before following where Sehun was looking at and was flabbergasted after seeing Chanseong running towards him. 

All the old ladies cooed as they saw Chanseong. Even Sehun stopped what he was doing for a bit and smiled. But Baekhyun was again surprised when he saw the tall man behind Chanseong. 

“Dad!” Chanseong shouted as he reached Baekhyun. 

“What an adorable child. Why do you never bring him here?” Mrs.Lee who was also manning the counter next to him said. 

“Yeah, it’s not like he’s not allowed here.” Sehun agreed. 

All eyes were immediately transferred to Chanyeol once he walked in. Chanyeol smiled at him. He was wearing sweaters and a scarf just like what Baekhyun said. 

“We ran out of food at home, so we also decided to visit you here.” Chanyeol said, still sporting a small smile. As if he’s not sure if it was alright. 

All the old lady co-workers of him tried to hide their gasps after hearing what Chanyeol just said but Baekhyun still heard them all. They didn’t know he was seeing anyone so it must’ve surprised them to hear he was living with a man. 

“Oh, okay” Baekhyun smiled back at Chanyeol. Just to let him know it’s alright, he knew what his friend was thinking. 

“Well dear, can you introduce us to this tall lad?” Mrs. Jung interrupted. 

For a second, Baekhyun forgot he had to do that. He was working with nosy old ladies after all. 

“Uhm, this is Chanyeol.” Chanyeol bowed at everyone. 

“Oh, is he Chanseong’s father?” Mrs. Lee asked. 

His eyes widened for a second. “No” 

Again, everyone hid their frowns as if Baekhyun wouldn’t notice. He had known these old ladies for a long time already to know they’re already thinking of things. He also knew they were very conservative and introducing Chanyeol as a friend who lives in their house wouldn’t do. 

“B-but he’s my boyfriend.” Baekhyun stuttered as he lied. He’s shy to say it infront of Chanyeol but he’ll just explain later. It’s better than being judged by old ladies. 

Everyone’s frown was replaced with a smile. 

“Oh, you didn’t tell us you’re already seeing someone.” 

“Yes and a very handsome young man too.” 

Chanyeol looked confused but Baekhyun could tell he was also amused. It made him even more shy of what he just said. He also didn’t notice Sehun frowning and silently watching his old friend. 

Chanyeol and Chanseong finished shopping, and he wanted to talk to his old friend, so he walked them outside. 

“I’m sorry I told them we’re seeing each other. You know, they’re old ladies and they’re not gonna be happy that we are living with a man whom I don’t have a relationship with. I hope it’s alright” He immediately explained and apologized. 

Chanyeol smiled at him, and suddenly put an arm around his shoulder before pulling him closer. 

It totally surprised him but when he looked up, he saw his co-workers looking at them through the door. 

“I know, it’s alright. They’ve been watching us the whole time so play along.” Chanyeol whispered. 

The both of them laughed at their situation and at the nosy old ladies who were cooing at them inside the store. 

“We’re gonna get going now.” Chanyeol said, still holding him. 

“Alright, be careful on the way home okay?” Baekhyun looked up at his old friend. 

Their faces were too close and for a moment he was nervous with how much they really look like a couple at the moment. His co-workers couldn’t hear them but why do they sound like a real one? 

He suddenly pulled away to lean down and kiss his son. “I’ll see you later okay?” 

Chanseong nodded. “Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Baekhyun smiled. 

“Me too.” Chanyeol also said. 

This time Baekhyun was the one confused. His heart beating triple times and his stomach getting cold. He stood back up, looking at Chanyeol with furrowed brows. 

“I mean kiss me on the cheek too. Quick! They’re still looking.” Chanyeol whispered as he forced himself to hide a smile. 

Baekhyun looked back at the store and his friend was right, all of them were still looking. So he took a deep breath and leaned towards Chanyeol to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

He didn’t know why but a smile also formed on his face after he did that.

_

Baekhyun held two cups of coffee as he walked towards the back porch. He knew Chanyeol’s already there, waiting for him.

He was right and saw his old friend playing on his phone again as he rocked his chair. 

“Why sit here if you’re just gonna ignore the scenery in front of you?” Baekhyun said as he sat next to Chanyeol. 

“We sit here almost every night, I already memorized what it looks like.” Chanyeol answered. 

Baekhyun laughed and handed him his coffee. For weeks they’ve been living together, he already knew how Chanyeol liked his coffee. 

They sat in silence for a while, just resting for a bit after a long day. Baekhyun had already gotten used to it, talking to Chanyeol after a long day. Sometimes they talk about stories from when they were still young. Sometimes stories when they were apart and everytime Baekhyun found himself enjoying Chanyeol’s presence. 

He loved reminiscing with him, it always took him back to his youthful days. But he liked talking about the stories when they were apart more. It made him know more about Chanyeol, about the things he missed. 

“I wanna thank you for helping me earlier.” Baekhyun suddenly glanced at Chanyeol and caught his old friend staring at him. 

Their eyes widened in surprise before looking away from each other. Obviously both flustered. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, looking at the ground. He felt his cheeks heat up and he’s mad as to why he’s suddenly shy. They talk from time to time and he’s no longer uncomfortable around Chanyeol, even better, he’s already used to him being around, but why do those conventional things make him coy and lose all his composure? Also, they’re already grown men, why wouldn’t they act like one whenever those things happen? 

Ignoring what just happened, they both cleared their throats and tried acting normal. 

“Uhm, it’s alright. I get it, old ladies tend to get judgemental.” Chanyeol said. 

“They do, and I hate that we’re on our way of becoming like them.” 

Chanyeol chuckled. 

“You know, that one man in your work looked upset about it though.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. “Sehun? Why?” 

“Yeah, he was still frowning when you said you are seeing me. I think he also likes you.” Chanyeol looked at him, but he didn’t look like he was teasing. 

“What? No! We’re just friends.” Baekhyun explained. “We actually laugh about it all the time because the old ladies usually suggest we should see each other.” 

“He’s single?” 

“Yeah” 

“Since when?” 

Baekhyun thought about it for a while. “The last relationship he had was my first month working there.” 

“See?” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun was about to protest. “How can you not see it? He’s just like Yixing.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol he’d never actually know. He guessed he’d see his co-worker differently from now on. 

“How did you not see it? The man looked at you differently. And I guess he also does you and Chanseong favors just like Yixing.” Chanyeol scowled as he talked. “Wooing you by acting all nice like a savior.” 

Baekhyun only noticed his face and chuckled. “But why are you mad?” 

Chanyeol’s scowl vanished and blinked a couple of times in confusion before looking away. Baekhyun found it amusing that his old friend was acting all jealous. He chuckled to himself before taking a deep breath. 

He had never thought of what Chanyeol was asking about, so thinking about it made him a bit nervous. 

“I guess I just don’t want to see them that way. Since Teasung died, I thought I never wanted to be in a relationship again and all I wanted were friends so I kept them that way.” Baekhyun answered, this time his old friend’s face turned downcast. 

“And I think it’s because of you.” 

It surprised Chanyeol. It also confused him so he looked up at Baekhyun so suddenly with furrowed brows. “Wha- how?” 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked ahead of him instead. He couldn’t face his old friend talking about it, but he guessed it’s fine to already tell him the truth. 

“Five years ago, the reason why you thought Chanseong was yours.” 

Chanyeol became quiet. 

“Five years ago was the roughest part of my marriage.” Baekhyun continued. “Taesung came home with a woman he impregnated.” 

Chanyeol flinched after he heard it. 

“I was so mad and hurt at that time I became irrational. I packed all of my things and left the house, but I also left the most important thing to me right now, Chanseong.” He couldn’t help but cry even just talking about it. “I left the town and went to the city, abandoning everything I have here, abandoning my own son.

“That time all I could think about was to start anew. I want to forget everything, my husband, my baby, _everything_. I wandered around the city, not knowing what to do, until I bumped into you.” 

He looked up at Chanyeol with tears in his eyes. 

“Everything was hazy, I mean, I know it was you but I didn’t know it was _you_. All I know was you were a familiar face and all I could think about was to take my revenge."

Baekhyun stopped talking to look at his old friend. Chanyeol looked at him sadly. 

He felt so bad his chest started to hurt. 

“You...” Chanyeol started speaking but couldn’t continue for a moment. He looked so sad and betrayed but couldn’t get himself to be angry. “That’s why you were throwing yourself at me even though we haven’t seen each other in so long. W-we barely caught up with each other and yet you slept with me.” 

His tears poured as his old friend said those words. He was reliving the days he dreaded the most and all the pain and regret just came running back. 

He immediately stood up to walk towards Chanyeol. He kneeled in front of him and held his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I regret everything. I regret hurting you, I regret leaving my son. I regret everything that day.” He started choking on his words. “I hated myself so much for that day and I still can’t forgive myself.” 

“Hey” 

He has been carrying his faults for years and talking about it with his friend didn’t feel like it was getting lifted off. But when Chanyeol held his hands instead and lifted his chin to look at him. 

“It’s alright.” 

He frowned in confusion. Has his friend didn’t heard everything? 

Baekhyun wanted to talk back but his friend also stood up, bringing him along. 

“What you think you did to me, it’s alright. I never mind. Especially that time...” Chanyeol said, his voice as comforting as his words. “That time, I was just so happy that I got to see you again. Even better, kiss and touch you again.” 

He offered him a small smile. 

“The only thing that upset me was that you were gone too fast.” Chanyeol continued. 

Then it felt lighter.

Baekhyun didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Chanyeol. He acknowledged his mistakes and yet still found him worthy. How stupid of him to almost not let him back into his life. He’s so thankful he found him again. His ever so nice, comforting and warm best friend. 

He couldn’t answer for a moment, he cried even harder with the words Chanyeol just said. His friend chuckled and suddenly pulled him into a hug. 

“There, there.” Chanyeol comforted him by rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry...the reason I left so soon because when I woke up and saw you next to me…” Baekhyun started explaining in between sobs while Chanyeol still held him. “I only realized it was you, my childhood friend, first love and my best friend. That I did that to you because I was mad.”

He felt Chanyeol’s arms tightened around him. 

“Then I also realized the biggest mistake I made, leaving my baby.” 

Chanyeol pulled away for a second to take a look at him. His tears were everywhere and his limbs were weak but yet his friend supported him up. He wiped Baekhyun’s tears with his hand, then held his face. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave so fast because I needed to get back to Chanseong.” 

Their eyes met and somehow he already knew what Chanyeol was thinking. His old friend gave him a nod and a small smile before pulling him close again. 

“I’m sorry I only had the guts to talk about it now because it pained me to even remember that day. Every time I remember it, it reminds me of how horrible of a parent I am. “ Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol’s embrace was already warm, it gave him comfort from everything he was feeling at the moment. How he wished he could stay there forever. 

“You know you aren’t right?” Chanyeol said, his arms snaked around Baekhyun’s waist. “You don’t need to worry because you’re the best parent Chanseong could ever have.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun needed it, the reassurance. 

“Believe me.” Chanyeol whispered and suddenly left a kiss on his temple. 

That moment, everything felt like it was lifted off his shoulders. He was finally liberated from all the guilt and shame. All the doubts, all the regrets, all the pain. At that moment, he knew he could trust his old friend again. He knew he needed him all along and that he was the help he asked for. 

That moment he also heard his heart pounding, but it was different from when they were young. This time, it’s stronger. He could already set free the butterflies in his stomach he has encaged. 

Baekhuyn lifted his arms and hugged Chanyeol back.

_

Breakfast seemed to become Baekhyun’s favorite meal, he loved waking up to the smell of Chanyeol’s cooking and his son’s odd ways of waking him up. He loved how their meals started to become so casual and calm. Chit chats about their day were constant, Chanseong doing silly things just to make them laugh too. Lunch was the same but it meant, leaving for work. These days Baekhyun found his feet getting heavier every time he needs to go to work. He loved staying at home playing with Chanseong and talking to Chanyeol.

Since that night, their relationship had gotten better. He had already trusted Chanyeol fully. Their talks weren’t the only ones they had every night at the back porch, they had gotten comfortable with each other to the point that their banters were playful, their chit chats turned to flirting, all while getting to know who they have become the past ten years they were apart. 

And everytime Baekhyun saw and discovered more of Chanyeol, the louder his heart was pounding. 

It was the first time he experienced it again since he met his late husband. 

Dinner was the meal he loved the most because it was the time he got to be with his son and Chanyeol again after a tiring day. He loved coming home to them and for a moment he wished they could stay like that forever. 

“Oh! By the way, you need to message Jongdae because he should be wiring the first half of the pay by now.” Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun abruptly stopped from cutting his food. He had already forgotten about that. He had forgotten that the only way for him to let Chanyeol stay was paying him money. He suddenly felt bad with how harsh he was. 

“Y-yeah. Okay” he stuttered for a bit because of the sudden guilt. He didn’t know if it was still right to accept it. “Has it already been a month?” 

“Yeah, actually it’s past a month. It’s already two weeks late. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol apologized. 

“No, no, it’s alright.” Baekhyun immediately answered. 

Chanyeol smiled and nodded in return. Then he looked at Chanseong with a grin. “You heard that Chan? It means you’re already going to school next week.” 

Chanseong’s eyes widened and suddenly jumped off his chair. “Really?!” 

Chanyeol nodded and the six-year-old leaped in joy, shouting “yes!” repeatedly. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at his son’s reaction. He felt guilty for still accepting Chanyeol’s pay but he remembered it’s still for Chanseong. Maybe he’d figure something out for the other half of the pay, so at least his old friend could still have most of his hard earned money. 

Baekhyun was surprised when Chanseong didn’t go straight to hug him first, instead he hugged Chanyeol. 

“Thank you uncle Yeol.” Chanseong looked up on Chanyeol with a smile as he hugged him. 

Baekhyun chuckled, he realized they had nicknames for each other. It was the first time he heard it. He looked at his old friend in confusion. 

“We agreed that he’s Chan and I’m Yeol. It’s easier.” Chanyeol whispered. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable it was. Now he’s curious as to what they also have been up to every time he’s not around. His son and his old friend had gotten so close. There were things that Chanyeol knew and he didn’t. Chanseong has also been answering more to Chanyeol lately. He couldn’t get mad with it especially that it’s what he has been wanting all along. 

Chanseong pulled away then ran towards Baekhyun. He leaned down on his side and Chanseong gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you too dad, I’m really happy.” Chanseong smiled at him and Baekhyun had an irresistible urge to hug and squeeze his son because of how adorable he was. 

“Ow” Chanseong pushed him away that made the two adults laughing. He frowned as he went back to Chanyeol. 

“Uncle Yeol, teach me more before I go to school okay?” Chanseong said sternly at Chanyeol with a finger pointing at him. Chanyeol chuckled before nodding. “And you two will bring me to school okay?” 

They looked at each other and chuckled before answering at the same time. “Yes”

_

“Come on! Hurry! I’m already three years late!” Chanseong shouted.

The two adults abruptly stopped and had to control themselves from laughing. 

They did bring Chanseong to school but the whole time they were on the way, Baekhyun was just nervous. It was his first time being apart from his son, and Chanseong was home schooled the whole time, he’s afraid the other kids might tease him, or worse Chanseong’s already left behind on the lessons. 

Chanyeol saw the worried look on his face and nudged him lightly. 

“Hey, don’t worry. He’s going to be fine.” his old friend comforted him. 

“But what if the other kids tease him? It’s his first time at school and he’s already six years old.” but it didn’t help. 

“Oh come on. Do you think Chanseong will let the other kids tease him? He insulted me the first day I came.” Baekhyun chuckled at the memory. His worry started to slowly fade. “Plus you don’t have to worry. He’s really smart, you, Yixing and a little bit of me taught him well.” Chanyeol held up two fingers that were really close to each other. 

Baekhyun calmed himself for a bit. His old friend was right. And if there’s any problem he’s sure his son would tell him right away. Then he doubted for a second if Chanseong would. Then he just chose to remind him that later. 

“Okay, let’s try for now.” 

Chanyeol smiled. “Plus, look at how happy he is.” 

Chanseong’s smiled turned into a grin. His eyes sparkled seeing other kids and the playground. 

They both smiled at how excited he looked. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun again. “See? Stop worrying okay?” 

Then raised his hand in front of Baekhyun for a low five. Baekhyun chuckled and gave him one anyway. But he’s a little surprised when his old friend didn’t let his hand go and held it. He let him anyway. 

“School looks fun. I wanna go inside already!” Chanseong excitedly said. “Dad come on.” 

To their surprise, Chanseong pulled Chanyeol instead. 

The both of them were astounded and only blinked for a second. Then they both looked at each other. 

“Did he just call me dad?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes. 

“I think so.” Baekhyun answered, then suddenly he’s embarrassed. “Is it alright?” 

Then Chanyeol’s the one stunned. “it’s more than alright!” 

He gripped Baekhyun’s hand tighter and whispered. “You worry too much you know.” 

They both walked Chanseong towards his classroom, then Baekhyun talked for a bit with his teacher. It was relief to hear that the teachers understand Chanseong’s situation. He also didn’t forget to remind his son a lot of things. He never knew sending his son to school would make him really emotional and happy at the same time. 

They bid Chanseong goodbye and his son waved back as he started playing with the other kids. It seemed like he really had nothing to worry about.

_

Every morning they bring Chanseong to school, it made him miss his son so much because they didn't get to spend their mornings together anymore. He requested to change his shift from afternoons to morning so that he gets to go home early, but it’s not yet till next month, so for the meantime Chanyeol fetched Chanseong everyday.

Their routine was still pretty much the same. He was glad to hear Chanseong was having a great time at school. At the same time he was kinda worried about his old friend. Their deal of how long he was gonna stay was coming to an end, but they haven't heard anything from Jongdae either about the men looking for Chanyeol. He should be worried that they still haven’t caught them yet but he’s also a tiny bit happy that his old friend got to stay longer. 

Dinner was again full of laughter, Chanseong told them hilarious stories of what he did to school everyday. He got up to wash the dishes while his son pulled Chanyeol again upstairs so that they could brush their teeth. It has become a regular thing that made him laugh and warmed his heart all the time. Sometimes he even heard them singing songs. 

In the middle of washing dishes, he suddenly heard a knock from the door. He immediately thought of his friend. Yixing hasn’t come for a while. He felt guilty not calling his friend that often anymore after Chanyeol came. 

He wiped his hands and took off his apron before walking towards the door. He already has a small smile plastered on his face to greet Yixing. 

But when he opened the door, it wasn’t his friend who greeted him. 

Instead, it was an unfamiliar man just as tall as Chanyeol, wearing casual clothes and has a lot of scars on his face. He had this grin that gave Baekhyun chills. 

“HI! Good evening, sorry for interrupting your dinner. We just need to ask a question.” the man said with his low baritone voice. Only then Baekhyun noticed that three other men far behind him, who were also built like the man in front of him. 

“O-oh, it’s alright. What is it?” He tried so hard not to stutter but nervousness got over him. 

He has an inkling of who these men were. 

He closed the door a little so that the man wouldn’t see inside. 

“Do you live in this neighborhood for a long time?” the man chit chatted, trying not to come off intimidating. 

“Yeah, born here.” Baekhyun couldn’t help the weak voice and he’s beating himself up inside for it. 

He’s feeling everything he felt the night Chanyeol arrived but this time he’s more scared. His heart was beating so fast and he’s also sweating so much. He tried to calm himself down and not jump to conclusions again. 

“Oh, so you know everyone around?” he smiled again but it’s just making Baekhyun more terrified. 

“K-kinda” He stuttered again, which made the man in front of him raise an eyebrow. 

“Well, we’re looking for our friend. We’re originally from the city, but he suddenly disappeared and someone told us they saw him here.” The man explained. “He’s new here so he should stand out. He’s tall, about our age, pretty fit and has dark hair.” 

A lump in his throat formed just by the description. He tried to think rationally albeit being so terrified at the moment. 

“Uhm, what is his name? M-maybe I know him.” he’s trying so hard to act casual but his stuttering was throwing him off. 

“Oh, his name is Park Chanyeol.” 

There’s no way these men were Chanyeol’s friends from the city. His old friend never mentioned he had four men as friends, what Baekhyun knew was that there were four men trying to kill him. His inkling was right all along. As terrified as he was at the moment—that he’s starting to get dizzy—he forced himself to act natural. 

“Ooh, I’m sorry I never heard of him. I don’t usually go out so I never notice someone new from this neighborhood. Maybe you got the wrong address.” At that time, he was praying so hard for Chanyeol and his son not to come downstairs. 

“Oh! Are you sure?” this time the man’s smile disappeared. He tried looking behind Baekhyun but he moved his body so that the man couldn’t. 

“Yeah” 

But the man didn’t answer, instead he just looked down at Baekhyun with an intimidating stare. It didn’t help with how terrified he already was, his hands started shaking but he hid it behind his back. 

Fortunately, the man just nodded and turned around. He signaled something towards the other men on their lawn and they started to walk away. When they were far enough, Baekhyun immediately closed the door and locked it all the way. He did everything he did the night Chanyeol first came, he locked every possible opening in their house and grabbed his phone.

_

Chanyeol was confused as to why Baekhyun dragged him inside their room. Baekhyun held Chanseong tightly in his arms.

“They found you.” Baekhyun whispered frustratedly. 

Chanyeol didn’t know who Baekhyun was talking about at first. It only got Baekhyun more frustrated and irritated. 

“The men looking for you! Someone knocked earlier, they were looking for you! They said your name, that you were their friend and everything.” Baekhyun told him everything that happened earlier. He also described what the men looked like and also told Chanyeol that he had already contacted Jongdae. 

“Jongdae said they’re already on their way and that they had already alerted the cops from this area to look for them.” Baekhyun said, running a hand through his hair. Chanseong sat quietly on his lap. 

“I’m sorry.” was the first thing his old friend said. He looked so worried and ashamed at the same time. It was like they’re back at the beginning. “Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?” 

Chanyeol tried to reach his arm but he avoided his touch. He’s terrified and he trusted his old friend’s words. It just made him regret his decision from the start all over again, worse, he felt horrible with putting his son’s life in danger. 

“You said, they’d never know you’re here.” Baekhyun said weakly, only looking at the ground with tears brimming his eyes. “I trusted you.” 

Chanyeol sighed and also ran his hand through his hair. He came closer to Baekhyun and kneeled down to look at him in the eyes. 

“I know, that’s why I’m really sorry.” his old friend apologized but he couldn't seem to get himself to respond. He’s nervous and afraid that he’s blaming his misery towards Chanyeol. “It was arrogant of me to think that our plan was fool proof and that they’d never follow me here.” 

He knew it was not fair for him to blame his old friend. He also didn’t want this to happen but he couldn’t take the thought out of his head that if he hadn’t let him stay they wouldn’t be in danger. 

When he didn’t respond again his old friend pulled away from him and stood up.

“I'm gonna keep my promise, that when this happens I’m gonna protect you two at all costs. They’re after me, so if I’m away from you, they’d never be able to harm you. So I’m leaving.” 

His eyes shot up when his old friend said that. 

“No” He didn’t know why. He’s frustrated at the situation they were at but he didn’t want his old friend to leave. “It’d be really dangerous to go outside.” 

“But–” Chanyeol tried to protest. 

But he looked at him sternly. He wanted to show Chanyeol that he’s mad, and afraid, he wanted to shout at him and blame him even more, but he also knew that he’s old friend felt worse than him. That thought somehow made him all soft that he couldn’t remain angry. 

He’s worried about him. 

So much. 

“I can’t let you get hurt again.” 

He looked up and saw Chanyeol already looking at him. At that moment, albeit all the feelings he was having. He blurted the thing he never thought he’d say. 

“I can’t lose you.”

_

The morning came and Baekhyun’s worries haven’t decreased. Jongdae still hasn't told them anything. It was driving him crazy, he never let Chanseong out of his sight. Albeit the vulnerability he had shown towards Chanyeol last night, he still can’t seem to talk to him.

They’re really back to square one. 

This time he cooked breakfast and did everything. That made his old friend realize he’s still mad at him. Chanyeol sat quietly in the living room as Baekhyun washed the dishes. He had let Chanseong play but only at the dining table where he could see him. 

A few minutes later a knock came on the door. It alarmed Chanyeol but when Baekhyun didn’t seem afraid he sat back down. 

“It’s Yixing, but look through the window first.” Baekhyun said stoically. 

The way Baekhyun talked to him crushed Chanyeol. He just nodded and did what Baekhyun said. 

Fortunately, it really was Yixing. He was holding a bag of groceries and glared towards Chanyeol when he walked in. 

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted.” Yixing said in a hushed voice as he walked past Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t hear it but Chanyeol’s sure he wouldn’t have said anything with how mad he was at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol ignored it and only looked at Baekhyun in confusion. Baekhyun knew right away. 

“I called him and told him everything. I need him for Chanseong.” 

Baekhyun getting someone to accompany and protect them made Chanyeol more frustrated. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He only ran his hands through his hair and nodded. 

Time passed by and it only made them more worried. Baekhyun was anxious and so was Chanyeol. And as time passed by, the more Chanyeol couldn’t take Baekhyun’s cold shoulder. He tried getting near Chanseong but Yixing was quick to snatch the child away. He tried to do things but it’s either already done by Baekhyun or he wouldn’t let him. It’s like he’s back to being a stranger again. 

“You should leave.” Yixing suddenly said. 

They both sat in the living room with Chanseong playing on the ground. They didn’t tell him things and tried to act normal around him so that they wouldn’t scare the child. Baekhyun did everything to keep himself busy but he still heard what Yixing said. 

“No, he shouldn’t. His life would be in danger the moment he steps out of this house.” Baekhyun protested.

“Yes but also the longer you let him stay in this house the more your lives will be put in danger.” Yixing raising his voice towards Baekhyun surprised Chanyeol—it also made him dislike Baekhyun’s friend more. “Not just yours, but also Chanseong’s.” 

“I know that!” Baekhyun answered. He looked so guilty with what Yixing just said, it was like the words had been repeating inside his head but still couldn’t seem to know what to do. “But we couldn’t just kick Chanyeol out knowing there’s someone out there trying to get him-” 

“I’ll leave!” Chanyeol shouted, interrupting him. “You’re talking as if I’m not here.” 

Baekhyun panicked a little when he stood and started walking away so he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to stop him. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt bad for the way he’s been treating his old friend for the whole day, when just last night he’s thinking about how everything’s also just as hard for him. 

“No, I’m sorry-” 

“Let him, Baekhyun, for all we know he might still be like them.” Yixing stood up, trying to stop him from stopping Chanyeol. But what he said just snapped something inside Chanyeol. A glare formed on his face as he looked back at Yixing. 

“What did you say?” 

Baekhyun was just as shocked as Chanyeol with what his friend just accused him of. it upsets him seeing Chanyeol suddenly looking so hurt and angry but he couldn’t afford a fight between Yixing and his old friend at the moment. So he blocked Chanyeol when he tried coming for Yixing. 

“You think I want this?! You think I want to put my ex and his child in danger? for what?!” 

“Stop it! Please.” Baekhyun pleads. 

Everythings a mess, he didn’t want Chanseong to see how bad the situation they’re in, much more a fight. The only thing he could think of doing was to separate his friends. He shouldn’t have called Yixing if he would only make things worse. 

He looked at Yixing pleading for him not to say anything anymore. He guessed his friend understood him and just scoffed in response then got back to his seat, watching over Chanseong. 

Before Chanyeol could do or say anything else, Baekhyun pulled him towards the back porch. It was a relief when his old friend didn’t object and just followed him.

“I’m sorry.” he said the moment they were out of the house. It was pretty dark so he guessed it’s fine for them to be there. “For what Yixing just said. You don’t have to worry because I know you never really intended to put us through this. I know what you’ve been through and I know how much you just want all of this to be over.”

It felt like his apology wasn’t enough with how awful he was towards Chanyeol. 

“I’m also sorry I took it out on you, that I gave you the cold shoulder, I’m sorry to make you feel even worse when I know you’re just as afraid as me.” 

It made him nervous when his old friend didn’t answer for a moment, only looking at the ground with a frown on his face. 

“You know, I would’ve ran away again no matter how much you could’ve stopped me.” Chanyeol said weakly. He finally looked up at Baekhyun and it really did feel like the night he first came. Baekhyun could see right through him how tired, hurt and ashamed his old friend was. Only now, he could also feel everything, and knowing he wasn’t able to do anything about it for the last two months crushed him. “But I can’t leave you two now. I’m afraid they’d come for you if I leave because you two are now already my weakness. As much as I’m afraid, you two have become the family I was wishing for my whole life, and god, I wouldn’t know what to do if anything ever happens to you. ”

Hearing it so suddenly from Chanyeol made Baekhyun less afraid. 

He threw himself at Chanyeol, hugging him tightly. “Then don’t leave. _Ever_.” 

It’s what he has been feeling the past few weeks, no, maybe from the moment he saw his best friend again. Their situation aside, he knew after seeing him again, it would be really hard to let go of him again. Hearing it made him open up and admit what he really felt all along. 

Chanyeol was surprised with what he just said. He pulled away and a small smile was on his face. “Really?” 

“Yes, you no longer need to pay or sleep in a different room. Just stay and be with us, or maybe even cook and tell us about your day.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but cry, he didn’t know why it took him so long to say it to Chanyeol.”When this is all over, maybe you could find a job around here so that you wouldn’t be bored when Chanseong’s at school. Then maybe we could also all go out for groceries because I never remember them.” The both of them laughed. “So just stay, please? Because I love coming home to you.”

Chanyeol smiled, a smile that took all his fears away. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

Chanyeol put his hands on his cheeks then pulled him for a kiss. A long and passionate kiss, to make up from all the years they were apart and all the years they’ve yearned for each other. 

Somehow, they’ve forgotten the worry and fear they were feeling earlier, so when they pulled away smiles were on their faces. 

“We just need to get through this okay? Then I’ll do everything you just said.” Chanyeol said, looking down at Baekhyun as he had not yet let his face go. “Let’s go inside and ask Jongdae for updates.” 

Baekhyun who was looking back up at him nodded. 

Chanyeol held his hand as they were about to go inside. Only to stop on their tracks when they suddenly heard a voice. 

“I knew you’d be here.” a low baritone voice said. “Are you two done making out?” 

Baekhyun’s recent ecstasy was suddenly replaced with terror. He knew that voice, he heard it last night and it has been stuck in his head daunting him the whole time. It was the voice making him feel apprehensive non stop. He had forgotten about it for a while a minute ago and hearing it again just brought back all the anxiety, fear and panic he was feeling.

They both turned around and saw four men standing on the stairs of their porch. The huge scarred man he was talking to last night had a smirk on his face and a gun on his hand. 

“I knew that husband of yours was lying.” the man chuckled and playfully used his hand with a gun to point at Baekhyun. 

They both flinched but Chanyeol was quick to push him behind his back. It made the goons laugh. 

“Oh Park, you’re still a coward.” the man shook his head. “You know, before you became a snitch you used to be our most fearsome man.” 

The man took a step up the stairs that made the both of them take a step back as a reflex. Their action alerted the goons and suddenly pointed their guns at them. 

“Hey! No one moves or It’ll rain bullets!” the scarred man shouted. 

Even with how much Baekhyun was trembling, he hoped Yixing heard the man’s voice then hid Chanseong somewhere safe. At the moment all he could do was hope. He hoped the goons wouldn’t notice there’s still people inside the house. He hoped there’s a way for them to escape the guns pointed at them. 

But he really didn’t know if there was. 

They were cornered and have no help. 

He was already feeling hopeless but when Chanyeol said

“Please, you want me. Just take me and let him go.” 

He discovered the feeling below hopelessness. 

“Really?” the man completely stepped on the porch and leaned on the railing. “You're still asking for favors when you ruined our business, got our friends locked up, fooled us by pretending to be dead and got us tired by coming all the way here.” 

With only a meter as their distance, the gun pointed at them looked even more frightening. Much more when the scarred man pointed it at Baekhyun instead. 

“Please” Chanyeol pleaded. He unconsciously took a step back as he reached his arms backwards, completely hiding Baekhyun behind his back. “I’m sorry okay? Just get me, and kill me as painfully as you want.” 

“No” He cried at Chanyeol and tried to get free from his back but he had his old friend’s grip on him.

The goons laughed and smiled a frightening grin. “Well, fine! Your words not ours.” 

He couldn’t see Chanyeol’s face but he felt his grip loosening. It’s when he realized what his old friend was doing. _He was giving up_.

“Now let’s get this over with.” 

The gun was redirected to Chanyeol but this time it was right in front of him. With the hopelessness and all the things Baekhyun was feeling, he couldn’t think straight. But he heard the loud footsteps coming from his back. 

He gasped when he thought it was Yixing or his son, it was bad enough that the goons already got them, he wouldn't know what to do if they found them too, but the steps were too many and too loud for it to be just his friend and Chanseong. 

Before he could even think of what else it might be, the door leading towards the back porch burst open. 

“Police! Put your hands where I can see them!” 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders when they saw men in uniform surrounding them. But their relief was cut so short when one of the goons still cocked his gun and blindly took a shot in front of him. 

Then the goons tried to run away and more gunshots were fired. 

Everything else was just spinning. Baekhyun was worried sick thinking about where Chanseong could already be, and at the same time figuring out who took the shot. He was feeling multiple things and at the same time couldn’t think of anything. He was so in shock and in panic that everything around him was moving too fast but his old friend in front of him was in slow motion as he descended to the ground. 

It was when he realized that the blind shot the goon made wasn’t a blind shot, he did that so they could still have their revenge even before getting caught. 

They finally got Chanyeol.

_

“Can we talk to him?”

“Yes, we just finished cleaning his wound.” 

Baekhyun immediately looked at the direction where he heard Yixing’s voice. He knew he was with Chanseong whom he had been so worried about the whole time. He sat on a bed at the emergency room after getting the wound on his arm cleaned. 

“Dad!” 

He couldn’t help the tears falling from his eyes the moment he saw Chanseong running towards him. He immediately got off the bed and got on one knee, opening his arms and embracing his son the moment Chanseong was in front him. 

“Thank god you’re fine. I was so worried about you, I was losing my mind.” Baekhyun cried, forgetting the wound on his arm as he hugged Chanseong even tighter. 

After the police arrived, his vision got blurry. It didn’t help when he saw Chanyeol got shot again. He didn’t notice the police exchanging bullets with the goons who tried to run away and while trying to help Chanyeol who was already on the ground, one of the bullets caught his arm. In the end the goons were outnumbered by the police and still got caught. 

While it was happening, two things were on his mind. He was wondering where Chanseong was, hoping he’s somewhere safe. And desperation, hoping it wasn’t too late to still save Chanyeol. 

When he got up, Yixing immediately hugged him also. 

“We were so worried about you too.” Yixing said. He pulled away and took a look at Baekhyun’s arm. “Are you alright?” 

He nodded and picked up his son before going back to the bed. He sat Chanseong on his lap while Yixing followed and stood in front of him. 

“Yes, luckily it was just a scratch. It didn’t penetrate my arm.” Baekhyun explained. He finally has his senses back so he asked Yixing. “What happened? How did the police find us?” 

“Well, I was listening to the two of you the whole time.” Yixing said, he looked embarrassed admitting he was eavesdropping on them. “Then I saw four men walking towards you, but they were already too close so I didn’t get a chance to warn you. Instead I ducked and immediately grabbed Chanseong. Then I called the police, hoping the men would talk long enough before they finally arrived. Luckily they were already patrolling around the area.” 

Baekhyun nodded, remembering what happened puts him back to being hopeless and desperate. Chanyeol has never left his mind and so was the fear of losing him. 

His long silence made Yixing realize of who he was thinking about. 

“Well, Chanyeol’s wasn’t just a scratch. A bullet penetrated his leg and he’s currently at the operating room.” Yixing said. The mention of leg made Baekhyun immediately look up at his friend. 

“He only got shot on the leg?” 

Yixing sighed and a small smile formed on his face. “Yes, so don’t worry. He’s far from dying.” 

Albeit still being worried, it felt like he could finally breathe. The fear of losing his best friend finally dissipated. He was finally free from all the agitation, panic and distress he had been feeling the last twenty four hours. Knowing his son was safe and so was his friend, especially Chanyeol, made him so grateful of how everything turned out. 

It also made him realize that there’s no longer any threat from them having a normal life. The life he was just talking about to Chanyeol earlier. He was so happy, he couldn’t wait to see him again.

_

Waiting for Chanyeol felt like eternity. They still couldn’t go home so they stayed at the hospital waiting for his old friend. After his operation they thought they could finally see him, but turned out they still needed to wait a couple of hours.

While waiting, he talked to his son about what happened. He’s afraid he’d get traumatized with what he witnessed. Fortunately, he didn’t witness much. Yixing told him that the moment the cops arrived, he immediately took Chanseong out of the house. Hearing that made Baekhyun so grateful towards his friend. He didn’t just save their lives but also Chanseong’s. 

He couldn’t thank him more and he also felt bad knowing Yixing heard what they talked about. His friend finally confessed his feelings towards him but also reassured him that he was fine even if Baekhyun didn’t feel the same way. Also, after hearing what he and Chanyeol talked about, Yixing finally understood where they belong and he’s fine with him and Baekhyun being just friends. 

When it was time to finally see Chanyeol, his old friend was still sleeping. All of them were already tired so Yixing proposed bringing Chanseong home for the night to let him rest. Baekhyun agreed but chose to stay at the hospital so Chanyeol wouldn’t be alone when he woke up. 

After his son and Yixing left, Baekhyun decided to rest for a while too. He sat beside Chanyeol’s bed and rested his head on top of his good arm before drifting to sleep.

He woke up with a hand brushing his hair. The arm he was sleeping on was already numb and for a moment he forgot where he was. It was only after a couple of seconds before the realization hit him. He immediately looked up and the sight that welcomed him warmed his heart. 

Chanyeol was already awake and was smiling tiredly at him. 

“Your arm will get numb.” his old friend said. 

With so many thoughts on his head, Baekhyun suddenly got up from his chair and gently threw himself on top of Chanyeol, hugging him. 

“You’re just like Chanseong! Made me so worried I almost lost my mind.” Baekhyun cried on his old friend’s chest. “You just got a hole on your shoulder now you’ve got another one on your leg.” 

Chanyeol laughed as he hugged him back. They stayed like that for a minute before Baekhyun finally pulled away. Though he still didn’t leave Chanyeol’s side. 

“Are you alright now?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yes, they gave me tons of painkillers so I’m still a bit groggy.” Chanyeol answered. “Besides, it isn’t my first time getting shot anyway, so I’m already used to it” 

Chanyeol’s attempt of teasing him only made him upset. He couldn’t help but cry harder and Chanyeol panicked for a moment. 

“I’m just kidding. Don’t cry.” Chanyeol grabbed his hand, pressing it to comfort him. Then he reached out and wiped the tears on Baekhyun’s face. “I’m fine, don’t worry. The doctors said, the wound wasn’t too deep.” 

“Really? You’re lucky that goon had the worst aim.” Baekhyun said, wiping his tears. 

“Yeah, I’m very lucky.” Chanyeol rubbed the top of his hand with his thumb, looking at him fondly. The gesture made Baekhyun’s stomach warm. Making him remember what they were talking about right before the disaster.

“Plus, I should be the one worried. How’s your arm?” Chanyeol nodded towards his bandaged arm. 

“It’s just a scratch. One of the bullets caught me.” He explained. 

“And how’s Chanseong?” Chanyeol asked. 

“He’s fine. Yixing was with him the whole time. They’re at his place right now.”

“Well, thank god right?” Chanyeol said, he nodded. “I’m more than glad everything is over now.”

They talked more about what happened. Then they drifted off the topic for a while, bantering with little things and teasing each other, only coming back when they realized it’s already over. It was still sinking in but when it did, it felt like everything was really back to normal. 

When their eyes met, it was only then Baekhyun felt all the relief. All of his fears totally disappeared. It might’ve put them in so much danger but if it wasn’t for it, Chanyeol wouldn’t have come back in his life. With just that he’s already so thankful, much more having everything solved and having to live with no more fears. 

“You know, coming back into your life was actually the last thing in my mind.” Chanyeol said out of nowhere. “The whole thing only came up when I saw you at my fake funeral. You were standing far away, with tears on your eyes and still stunning since the day I left the countryside.” 

It was his first time hearing from Chanyeol and hearing it actually surprised him. He didn’t know Chanyeol was watching him that day. If only he knew he was there that time, maybe he would’ve thrown himself at him or maybe pinch him for making him feel horrible. And hearing it from Chanyeol that he looked stunning actually made him blush. 

“That’s when we came up with the idea of following you, and asking if I could stay. I really didn’t mean to scare you the night we arrived. Me and Jongdae actually laughed about it in the car. But seeing you again upclose made me feel nostalgic. So when you let me stay, I was so happy that the only thought in my head was I get to be in your life again.” 

Baekhyun laughed at his sudden confession. He thought he could see right through Chanyeol but it turned out, it wasn’t everything. Though he’s not worried because he knows from now on they can share their thoughts to each other and that’s already enough.

“Well I’m happy you did all of those, because I’m also happy you came back into my life.” Baekhyun smiled. “And with the time we spent together, I realized I really like you...again? Or maybe I still love you.” 

This time he said what he was really feeling, without thinking it over first or anything, just purely what he really felt. He can’t let this another chance slip away.

“Yeah, I still love you because I never really stopped loving you.” 

Chanyeol smiled before pulling his hand forcing him to come closer. Then he gave him a kiss. 

“I do too. I love you.” 

Baekhyun smiled and came back to kiss him again. 

“So this means that our deal is over?” Chanyeol said with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah. You already know what to do instead.” Baekhyun said, patting his chest. 

“Well I’m excited.” Chanyeol giddily said, thinking about the things they talked about. 

“But you need to recover first. Okay?” Baekhyun pointed a finger at him. “How can we walk Chanseong to school if your leg is injured? And how can we go grocery shopping when you can’t walk? How will you make a milkshake?”

“It’s alright, you and Chanseong are to die for anyway.” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun still heard it.

_

A few months have passed and nothing has changed. Only this time, their feelings and love towards each other were out in the open. Also this time, when Baekhyun leaves or comes home, he gives kisses to two people, Chanseong and Chanyeol. And at night, he gets to see the two most important people in his life before sleeping. He also loves their odd ways of waking him up.

It was already dark and he just came from work. His limbs were already sore but when he reached their driveway, he couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. 

Each step he took, the less tired he got, because he already knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.


End file.
